The Story of Em
by Gallyn
Summary: Emma Mayfield heads out to serve the UNSC; defending her colonies from Covenant attack. However, things don't turn out how Em wanted, and she soon finds herself in a very unusual situation. Rated T-M Sexual Themes, Strong Language, OC/OC
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**

Emma Mayfield sat on the grass, watching the Pelican drop ships take off. She would be getting on one of those in an hour, heading up to the carrier that was talking her to the front lines. Just barely 18, Em dropped out of school to serve in the war, like her father, brother and older sister were doing. She had just completed her 12 week basic training, and was feeling nervous about fighting the Covenant. She had seen the videos, everyone had, she could identify all the known species by sight, and knew their weaknesses.

Her friend, and commanding officer, approached her. "Emma, you packed?" He asked, standing over her.

She smiled up at him, "All set sir."

"You can call me Jack when we're alone. I don't mind," he replied, smiling back. A drop ship roared over their heads, blowing what little hair Em had left around. "Nervous?"

Em got up, and looked him in the eye, "A little, but I'm ready."

Jack nodded, "Then let's go, we've been moved up the line." He led her towards the base's hanger. Em found her stuff right where she left it, and joined her squad mates. The group was the quietest in the entire hanger, they all sat around just looking at each other. Occasionally a hand signal would be flashed, silent communications. They had all learned basic sign language, as their sniper was mute, and they prided themselves on their ability to remain quiet.

Sitting on her trunk, Em quickly signed out, "What I miss?"

Eric, the squad leader, replied vocally, "Not much. Our company got moved up on the VIP list. El-tee thinks it's because they want us to carry out a stealth mission, and our platoon has the best record."

"You wish, I bet it has nothing to do with us," Karl replied. "Bet it's just paperwork."

Jack approached, "You men ready?"

They all jumped to attention, "Yes sir!"

He nodded, "Load up, Pelican Alpha-752. Mayfield, come with me for a moment."

Em got up, and followed Jack, ignoring her squad mates teasing. "What is it?" She asked, jogging to catch up to him.

He didn't reply, and instead led her to the back of the hanger, and outside through a service door. Standing there was her mother. Ever since her older sister left, it had just been Em and her mom. "Mom!" Em hugged her.

Her mother was on the edge of crying, "Oh Emma. I was hoping I'd get to see you before you left."

Jack smiled, "I'll be inside, don't take too long though Emma."

She smiled, "Thank you Jack." He nodded, and disappeared back into the hanger.

Em's mom let go of her, "Look at you. You look just like your sister when she left 3 years ago."

"I'm coming back mom, don't worry. We all are. I promise."

"I know dear, but you're leaving me all alone." Her mother smiled, "I wish you had finished school."

Em smiled back, "Once the war is over, I'll use my pay to go to college. I'll get a good education. I promise."

"You are certainly making a lot of promises today, normally I can't get you to agree to anything," her mother laughed.

"Yeah well, I will keep those promises," Em said. "I need to go, we're shipping out."

Her mother hugged her again, "Take care of yourself. Jack's a good boy, serve him well."

"I will."

They let go of each other, and with a final good bye, Em entered the hanger again. Jack was standing there, "Done?" She nodded. "Okay. I had Eric take your stuff on board, they're waiting for us, so let's go."

She and Jack jogged to the Pelican, and when Em's feet were off the ground, it took off. She took her seat next to Eric, who nodded to her. Her squad plus Jack was sitting against one wall, while Beta squad sat against the other.

Em smiled every time she heard Second Squad screaming at each other as the Pelican rose through the atmosphere. Her squad, First, was silent. Eric relayed messages in sign language to them when he needed to. Even Karl was quiet, which was rare. He was the talkative one in the group.

* * *

Jack and Em stepped out of the Pelican together, into the hanger of the ship. It was busy, platoons of marines forming up and marching through on their way to their quarters. Jack assembled his platoon, 4 squads, 8 soldiers each. They were part of Charlie Company, Fifth Platoon, but as far as Jack was concerned, they were the best.

"Listen up!" He called out, his voice hard to hear over the noise despite his screaming. "We have 2 days on board, followed by a month of cryosleep. We should then be just a few days away from Paris IV. I want everyone settled in two hours, and then we'll do some minor workouts. We're headed to Deck 12, follow me!" He led the platoon down into the ship. Em hefted her trunk, grunting the whole way.

They arrived at their barracks, a single room for the entire platoon. There were more than enough bunks, so the squads spaced themselves out. First Squad didn't get along with the rest so well.

Em was situated in less than half an hour, and laid on her bunk for the remainder of the time. Eric sat down on the foot of her bed, "Emma, I need to talk to you."

She sat up, "What's up?"

He looked away, "I'm making you my second in command." Em was quiet. He sighed, "I know, I know, but you've proven yourself. El-tee agrees with me."

Em sighed, "Of course Jack does."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you've earned it!" He held out a box. "Here, these are yours now."

Em took the box and opened it. Inside was a patch, with the 3 strips of a Sergeant. "For real?" Em asked.

He nodded, "Wear them proudly. I'm counting on you." He got up, and headed back to his own bunk. Em continued to stare at the patch.

She heard someone behind her, "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you, Sergeant Emma Mayfield." She turned, it was Jack, smiling. "You like?"

"Was this your idea?" She asked, eyeing him. "If it was I don't want it."

He held his hands up in defense, "All Eric's. Of course, it is a good idea." Em glared at him, but didn't pursue it. She pulled the patch off her jacket, stuck the new one on, and slipped the jacket on. "Perfect," Jack said. "You were born to wear those strips."

"Funny," she commented, getting up. "I'll be in the gym."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

This isn't my first fanfiction, and it's not my first Halo fic either. However, this is the first one I've written for other people to read. Therefore, reviews, C&C, comments, anything is helpful to me. I'll do my best to change my ways if something I do is wrong, and of course any help with the Halo Universe is appreciated. I've read all the books, played the games, and I browsed the Halo wiki constantly while writing this, just let me know if something is wrong.

In case any of you care, the year is 2549. Not that it matters, there will only be references to what's happening elsewhere in the universe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Em stared out the cockpit window of the Pelican, they were just about to enter the atmosphere of Paris IV, Covenant troops were everywhere, and there were several ships in orbit. Jack grabbed her, and in the zero gravity, easily pulled her back to her seat.

"Do you have a death wish? We're coming in hot!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry... Sir." She hadn't gotten used to the full command mode Jack was in yet. He was always so spirited, and now he was grim. Everyone but her seemed grim. She decided to remain herself as much as possible, no matter what happened.

Eric turned to her, "When we land, take your team and sweep the LZ. Then regroup, First Squad has point as we move to base."

She nodded, "Yes sir." She grabbed her helmet from above her seat, and pulled it on. She opened Fire Team Beta's channel. "Okay!" She always felt like she was speaking to a group, even though there were only three others in the team. "When we land, we're first ones out. Perimeter sweep of the LZ." Three green acknowledgement lights flashed on her HUD. "We'll be down in 5."

The sound of atmosphere outside was soon heard, followed by the deafening noise of the Pelican's thrusters. The pilot called out on an open channel that they were landing in less than a minute. The Pelican leveled out, dropping vertically into a clearing in the forest. Em and her team jumped up, grabbed their gear, and moved to the hatch of the Pelican.

It stopped, and the hatch opened. Em jumped out, dropping the 5 feet from the hovering Pelican. Her team quickly moved to the edge of the clearing, and they began sweeping the forest for signs of Covenant. It took them all of a minute, "Clear!" She called back to Eric, Jack, and the other Squad leaders. Fire Team Beta regrouped with First Squad, and they headed off, leading the rest of the platoon into the forest.

* * *

They were taking their first break, after almost 4 hours of jogging. Em downed half her canteen of water before realizing they had another 8 hours to go. The sun was still high in the sky too. She leaned against a tree, enjoying the shade.

The sound of a twig breaking caught her attention. She figured it was Jack or Eric trying to sneak up on her. She looked around the tree, and saw no one. She shrugged, and as she leaned back against the tree, a large hand grabbed her, covering her mouth.

She grabbed it, and tried to pull it off, before she was lifted into the air, and turned to face an Elite. She stopped squirming, and stopped trying to scream, and just stared at it. The Elite grinned, "So small, so fragile. You'll be perfect."

"Perfect for what, you ugly son of a bitch?" Em couldn't see, but it sounded like Eric.

The Elite laughed, and fired his plasma rifle with his free hand. Em could feel the heat. Eric couldn't shoot back, she realized. She was in the way. Instead of staying, and fighting, Em noticed that they were getting farther away from the Platoon. The Elite was retreating, and taking her with him.

Eric was chasing, and she could hear him calling for the rest of the Platoon. Then he screamed, and there was a thud. "Don't worry, he'll live," the Elite told her as he grabbed her with both hands, and took off at a run through the forest. Em was so frightened she couldn't move. She just watched as they ran through the forest.

They stopped near a river. The Elite set her down, and pointed his rifle at her. "Take off what they can track, and give me your weapons." She handed him her magnum and combat knife. She wasn't wearing her helmet, so she striped off the rest of her armor. "Throw it in the river." She did as he instructed and was standing in her bodysuit, which wasn't thick or protective at all. The Elite put his rifle away, and picked her up. He no longer held her mouth closed. The day was warm, and the Elite was warmer, and somehow Em managed to fall asleep.

When she awoke, she was held in place by a gravity beam. The Elite was standing beside her. "Good, you're awake. We're almost to my ship." She realized they were inside a drop ship. The Elite stood in front of her, simply looking her all over. "For such a primitive species, there are some redeeming qualities about you females. Your elegance, the curves of your body. Much more pleasing than one would think," he laughed. "What is your name, human?"

She struggled to find her voice to answer him. "Emma. Emma Mayfield."

"Well, Emma. You have been chosen to become my servant. My slave. I am shipmaster Tral 'Nolomee, and you shall serve me." He chuckled, and moved into a different compartment of the ship, leaving Em alone. She felt terrified, helpless, and scared for her life, and yet she didn't cry, she didn't call out. She just sat there, staring at the floor in front of her.

After what seemed like forever, the shipped shuttered, and Em fell to the floor. She had been release. Tral walked over to her, "We're here. Time to see your new home." He led her out the side of the drop ship into the hanger of the Covenant cruiser. Em glanced around, seeing many Grunts watching her and Tral. She focused on staying right behind Tral as he led her through the ship.

They approached a purple column of light, extending up through a hole in the ceiling. Tral turned, and grabbed Em in a bear hug, pulling her into the light. She resisted at first, but once the light grabbed her, and they rose, she stopped squirming. Tral laughed, "Gravity lifts are a much more convenient way to traverse the ship."

His grip loosened, leaving Em floating in front of him. The ship shook, Em grabbed Tral by instinct. He laughed again, "Just the ship moving into Slipspace." She let go, embarrassed and angry that she had sought comfort from him. Tral grabbed her, and stepped out of the gravity lift. Once safely on the deck, he let go of her, and led her down the hallway.

She counted the doors as they walked by. 7th door on the right, then take the hallway on the left. The door at the end of the hall. It opened into a spacious room, purple and pink like the rest of the ship. It appeared to be the Covenant version of an apartment. Living room, small kitchen, and eating space. A few small doors in the back must lead to the bedroom.

"This is my home," Tral said, walking in, "and now it is yours as well."

One of the doors in the back opened, another Elite was standing there, dressed in clothes instead of armor. "Tral?" The Elite came out and embraced Tral.

"Lyoy, this is our new servant, Emma," Tral said, gesturing to Em. "Emma, this is my mate, Lyoy. Her orders are to be treated as my own." Em nodded, and bowed to Lyoy.

Lyoy sounded pleased, "She's only just gotten on board and she's this respectful?"

Tral laughed, "She was the first who didn't fight me. At all. She willing came along."

Em looked down at the floor, while she hadn't exactly willing followed him, it was true she didn't resist. Even now, her instincts just told her to do as they said. She would stay alive that way.

Tral moved towards the door, "I must head to the bridge. I shall return shortly."

Lyoy bowed to him, "I shall teach Emma what she needs to know." Tral nodded to her, and Emma bowed to him as he left. "Now then, Emma. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping. Lyoy led her to one of the other doors in the back, and pushed a simple control to open it.

Inside was a small bed, although it looked longer than a human bed, Em would have no problem sleeping on it. There was a small table in one corner, and what Em assumed was a toilet and sink in another corner. Lyoy walked inside, "This is your room. We have provided everything a human needs." Strangely she didn't say the word human with any hatred. She touched a control near the head of Em's bed, and several drawers came out of the wall, each filled with clothes. "Here are some garments, they might be big. We had no way of knowing your size when we made these." She closed the drawers, and faced Em. "It is your job to get up, prepare our meal, and then wake us. We then will spend the day preforming our duties, and you will clean the rooms. When we're done with our duties, we expect our meal to be prepared, and a bath waiting for us," Lyoy led Em into the room she had first come out of as she spoke. It was their bedroom, and it was much nicer than Em's room. There was an archway that led to a large bathroom, the main focus was the large tub. Lyoy showed Em how it was controlled, and how to set it at the right temperature.

They walked back into the living room. "Any questions?"

Em found her voice, it was small and weak, "How will I know when to wake you up? Or to prepare your meals?"

Lyoy pointed, above every door was a series of symbols. "These tell the time and day. You will learn our writings very quickly. The terminal in your room has been translated, and it will teach you." Em nodded. "Good, then I will show you how to prepare food. After today, you are expected to do it on your own." She headed over to the kitchen, and Em memorized everything she did and said. She forced herself to remember the names of the spices they each liked, how all the various controls worked. She felt sure that she would be able to make something for breakfast the next day, and she planned on staying up studying the computer. She didn't want to give them any reason to hurt her.

* * *

Tral returned after a few hours, Lyoy was waiting at their table. Em was standing between them and the kitchen, in case they needed anything. She would make her own meal after they ate. According to Em's internal clock, it was late afternoon, however she was hungry and tired already.

She bowed to Tral, who promptly ignored her and went straight to his meal. It was if Em wasn't there, they conversed about what the ship was doing, their plans, what human colony they were headed for, all sorts of things Em felt she shouldn't know. She did her best to hear without listening.

"Emma!" Tral called, once his food was gone. Em quickly moved up to his side, and bowed. He got up, "Come." He led her into the bathroom, where the bath was waiting for him. "Very good, Lyoy taught you well." She bowed again. "Help me remove my armor. I expect it cleaned for tomorrow." Em stepped up, and quickly learned how it was all attached. She quickly had striped him down to his bodysuit. He removed it himself, handing it to Em, who had gathered up all his armor. "Thank you, Emma," he said, climbing into the bath.

Em bowed, and left. Taking his armor to her room, where she would learn how to clean it later. She then cleaned up after the meal, as Lyoy had explained how earlier. She found the work easy, and once the meal was cleaned up, she tidied the living room up. Collecting data pads onto the table next to what she assumed was a sofa. She neatly folded a blanket, setting it on the sofa.

Lyoy watched her from the doorway to her bedroom, however she never commented on anything. Em assumed that meant she was doing good. She finished tidying up, and grabbed two pieces of fruit that had smelled good while Lyoy was preparing dinner. She stood in the kitchen and ate, stilling being watched by Lyoy.

"Does it taste good?" Lyoy finally asked. She hadn't moved from her spot across the room.

Em nodded, and swallowed. "It does, mistress."

"What does it taste like to you?"

She nervously looked around, Lyoy hadn't been friendly before. "Kind of like apples."

Lyoy nodded, and disappeared into her room. Em hoped that she hadn't done anything wrong.

She finished eating, and returned to her room. According to her computer, the ship operated on a 22 hour schedule: a cycle. The cycle was broken up into 265 units. The math didn't work out evenly, much to Em's despair. A unit was just shy of 5 minutes.

The computer had everything she needed to know. What unit to wake Tral up at (unit 45), which unit he would return from on a normal day (unit 187), and when he generally retired to bed (unit 200). She programmed the computer to wake her 10 units before she needed to wake Tral. She felt that would be enough time. She then turned her research to cleaning the armor. It listed cleaning agents and supplies she would need. The computer told her such items were in the store room, which was on the other side of Tral's room from hers.

She memorized what they looked like, and went to retrieve them. Lyoy was again standing in her doorway, and watched Em cross the room to the store room. Em bowed to her as she passed. She found the cleaning supplies, and returned to her room. Following the computer's instructions, she set about cleaning each piece until it shone with the reflected light of her small room. She laid the armor out on her bed as she cleaning, learning what each piece was and where it went. She had a feeling Tral was going to make her dress him in the morning.

It took her almost 3 hours to finish cleaning the armor. Her clock told her it was unit 230, well into the night. She took decided to take a break. She headed out to the kitchen, quietly as so not to wake anyone. She filled one of the giant wine glasses the Elites drank from with water, and took it back to her room. She still had the bodysuit left to clean, and the computer said on average it took almost 20 cycles to clean by itself, and this being her first time, she knew it would take much more than that. She downed her water, and got to work.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

That's chapter 2, twice as long as chapter 1. The of the chapters should fall someone closer to chapter 1, this one I was just trying to pack in a lot of story, get this show on the road. Trust me when I say you have no idea where this is going. I just finished writing out chapter 5, still needs some editing, but this story should keep you guessing. In case some of you are wondering about some of Em's actions, well... All I can say is she acts the way she needs to so she'll live, and so that I can tell a good story.

Reviews, Criticism, Comments, good or bad, everything is both welcomed and appreciated. Should be posting a chapter a day unless my writing gets too far a head of my posting. See you all tomorrow!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Em jumped up out of bed. Her computer was beeping wildly at her. She had over slept by 2 units, and only gotten a couple hours of sleep once she finished cleaning the bodysuit. She headed out, and started breakfast. The computer had told her what to make. She finished the meal with a unit to spare, she'd eat later.

The computer had told her that a slave wakes it's master by walking into the room, and gently rubbing their backs. She entered Tral's room, both he and Lyoy were lying naked in their bed. Tral's back was to her, so she knelt down next to him, and gently rubbed his back. He stirred, and sat up. Em bowed, "Good morning, master."

He turned and looked at her, blinking a few times. "Good morning," he said, standing. He headed into their bathroom.

Em repeated the process with Lyoy, who did not greet her. As the computer had told her, she brought Tral his bodysuit, and helped Lyoy with her robe. They ate breakfast silently, occasionally asking Em to bring them some more. Large morning meals were common, as they had no lunch.

As expected, Tral had Em dress him, and he left for the bridge. Even though they were in Slipspace, he still had duties to preform. That left Em with Lyoy, who seemed to lounge about. She didn't get dressed right away, instead lying on the couch in the living room and watching Em eat her breakfast.

Lyoy watched her do all her chores, and it wasn't until midday that she asked Em to come dress her. She left, saying she had things she normally did as well, and that she would be back in 20 units. Em noted the time, and made sure that the rooms were clean for her return.

It only took her 10 units, she worked fast, so Em retired to her room to catch some sleep.

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of someone's hand running through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened to see Lyoy sitting by her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Emma."

Em didn't move, Lyoy's hand was still petting her hair. "It's fine, mistress."

"You may call me Lyoy while Tral isn't around."

Em felt weird, "My friends... They call me Em."

"Em," Lyoy repeated. Em nodded. "It's pretty, like you are." Em blushed. "Come then Em, sit with me," she got up and headed out to the main room. Em got up, and followed. Lyoy laid down on the couch, and gestured for Em to sit near her feet.

Em did so cautiously, but Lyoy grabbed her, pulling her close. Em now laid against Lyoy's chest, in between her legs. She blushed. Lyoy started playing with her hair again with one hand, the other was draped over Em's shoulder and down her chest. By her count, Tral wasn't due back for another 60 units. She wondered just how long she would be sitting with Lyoy.

"You're rather quiet for a human," Lyoy said suddenly. "Scared?"

Em nodded, "I don't want to get hurt."

"Is that why you work so hard at everything?"

"If I work hard, and do everything right, then there's no reason to hurt me... Is there?" Em asked, looking up at Lyoy.

She smiled, or what Em assumed was a smile. She was still unsure of Elite facial expressions. "No, there isn't. Tral may seem loud and straightforward, but he wouldn't hurt you." Em wanted to ask if Lyoy would hurt her, but it seemed rude, so she held her tongue. "You want to ask if I'm going to hurt you?"

Em blushed and looked away, "Yes."

Lyoy laughed, "I wouldn't do anything to harm you." The hand that had been petting her hair was now tracing Em's jaw. She didn't dare move away from it. "Such a pretty little human."

They sat there like that for almost 10 minutes, in complete silence. Before Lyoy pushed Em up, and pulled her own legs back, leaving them sitting side by side. "Tell me Em, how should I show you my love?" Em looked over, confused. Lyoy stood, and headed for the exit. Before she opened the door, she looked back at Em. "I'll figure it out eventually." She left Em alone with those words still repeating in her head.

* * *

**Paris IV - One Day Ago**

"Right here, this is where she was," Eric said. He, Jack, and the rest of First Squad gathered around the tree. Em's helmet laid near her gear. Eric was holding a bandage over his wound.

Karl picked up the helmet, "That's Emma's all right."

Jack turned to Eric, "So, she was being held by an Elite. He took her alive?"

Eric nodded, "Yes sir. Said something like 'you'd be perfect' to her, and that's when I arrived."

"Perfect for what?" Karl asked.

"That's what I asked, his answer was this," Eric pulled the bandage off, exposing his charred side. Karl looked away. "She was alive when I went down. Sounded like he wanted her for something."

Jack scanned the area, "Which way did they head?"

Eric pointed, "That way."

"Fire Team Beta, with me. Alpha, escort Jack to the base, get him treated. We'll look for any trace of Emma, and head back at night fall. Move out." Jack took off at a run, followed by the three remaining soldiers of Team Beta.

Eric watched them go, and slowly limped back to the rest of the Platoon.

After an hour or so of jogging, Jack stopped. They had come to a river. "Good a place as any to take a break." He knelt down to drink the clear water.

"Sir!" Jack looked up, one of the marines was holding up Em's breastplate. "Found it on the riverbed about 3 feet behind me. Been in the water."

Jack took it, it wasn't damaged, just wet. "Elite must have had her strip her armor. Make it harder to trace her."

"There's nothing out here, sir, the closest Covenant landing party is more than 200 kilometers away! It would take hours to get out there."

Jack headed back in the direction of the base, the team following, "I'll propose a rescue plan, but she may be taken aboard a ship, who knows what they wanted her for."

"We can't just leave her with the Coven-"

"We aren't! There are protocols soldier, and we have to follow them. Right now, she's MIA, and we don't the intel to stage an OP, so we have to be patient. They wanted _her_ for something, so she's probably going to be alive for another few days while we gather intel," Jack explained. "Now, let's just focus on getting back to base." He took off jogging.

* * *

**Paris IV - UNSC Temporary Command Post - Several Hours Later**

"Lieutenant, tell me this isn't a joke."

Jack spun around to see Captain Bennett entering his tent. "Sir. It's no joke."

The Captain sat down on a folding stool, "Tell me."

"Yes, sir." He sat down on the edge of his bunk. "I was giving my platoon a break from jogging, it had gotten hot. Sergeant Emma Mayfield, second in command of First Squad, was sitting a bit ways off from the rest of us. First Squad is like that, they don't talk much."

"Get to the chase, Lieutenant."

Jack nodded, "Yes sir. Anyway, Sergeant Eric Miller was headed to relay my orders to her, when he saw her being taken by an Elite. Still alive. Miller was wounded, and Mayfield was captured. We believe that they were headed for the Covenant LZ."

Bennett nodded slowly, "What have you found so far?"

"Several pieces of Mayfield's armor, both where she was captured, and by a river an hour north of that position. It's on the way to the Covenant LZ," Jack replied. "Sir, from what Miller told me, it sounded like they Elite had chosen her for something. There is a good chance she's been taken for a reason."

Bennett got up, "Let's go see if we can find your missing Sergeant." He led Jack to the control tent. "Contact the _Harold_, I need eyes on the Covenant LZ."

After a brief moment, the face of an elderly man appeared. "This is Captain Green, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, one of our marines was taken captive by the Covenant. We believe they were headed for the large LZ to the North. Any outgoing ships, or unusual arrivals?" Bennett asked.

Green looked off screen, reading something. "We did intercept communication from a drop ship that took off about an hour ago. Our best translation was that it said; 'we have her, prepare for Slipspace' or something similar. Your marine wouldn't happen to be female, would it?"

Bennett looked at Jack, "Yes, she was."

"Then she's gone. That ship jumped right after the drop ship docked," Green said.

Jack stepped up to the view screen, "Sir, permission to speak."

"Go ahead son."

"We have reason to believe she is still alive. I need to... I mean, I request that a ship be sent after them." Jack's eyes softened. "Please sir."

Green considered for a minute, "Well, ONI did have that spook ship floating around up here. Hasn't been doing much good, and I certainly wouldn't mind having them off my back. I suppose it's within my power to order them to track the ship down. When can you get up here?"

"Inside the hour."

Green nodded, "Pelicans will arrive shortly. Go get her son." The communication ended.

Jack turned to Bennett, "Sir, permission to bring First Squad with me."

"Granted. Make sure Miller is fit before you board," Bennett answered, but Jack was all ready running back to his men.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

From here on out we're going to be following both Jack and Em. Back and forth. Also, the timeline gets a little weird, but I attribute that to the uncertainty of slipspace. Anyway, Em's life is going to get complicated. Wonder what Tral would do if he knew what Lyoy and Em were doing, hehehehehe.

Sorry if the story jumps around too much, I've got so many ideas, I just need to space them out. I might have to add a chapter just to explain things. We'll see.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Em had food prepared and sitting on the table when Tral and Lyoy returned. She bowed to them, and served them as they started eating. She was nervous, she didn't think the food smelled or tasted good at all, but she was only Human. Lyoy was the first to try it, slowly chewing it.

She smiled, "This is good, Emma."

Em in her joy almost forgot to bow, "Thank you mistress."

"It is," Tral agreed, his mouth full.

Em bowed again, "Thank you master." She felt relieved, and managed to present a smile to them during their meal. She served seconds and thirds with a smile, and for a short while she forgot about being a slave. She just enjoyed making Tral and Lyoy happy.

After they had finished eating, Em helped Tral out of his armor, leaving it in her room. She started cleaning up dinner, and a sudden realization hit her. "I'm enjoying serving them," she said to herself, under her breath.

She stood, bowl in hand, to shocked to move. "Something wrong Em?" Lyoy asked, coming over and embracing her.

Em jumped as she felt Lyoy's arms around her, "No Lyoy. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Em looked at her over her shoulder, "I think I like being here."

Lyoy paused, her arms which had been slowly running across Em's body stopped moving. "Being with us?"

"As strange as it sounds, I think I like it here." Em laughed, "I can't believe I said that."

Lyoy took the bowl from Em and set it down, pulling her over to the couch. They sat next to each other, "Em, if you like it here, you can stay."

"What do you mean?"

Lyoy leaned back, looking up at the wall. "I mean you can live here with us for the rest of your life. You don't have to go anywhere else," she answered.

Em was confused, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"You were thinking of ways to escape, and don't lie," Lyoy smiled. "It's been a while since we had anyone who wanted to be here."

Tral appeared in the door to his room, "Lyoy, the bath is available."

She turned to him, "I shall return shortly." He nodded, and the door closed. "Em, I want you to know that I like you."

Em felt nervous again, "I don't understand."

Lyoy was suddenly half in Em's lap, her face close to Em's, "I mean, I like you. When you were happy during dinner, it made me happy just looking at you."

"What about Tral?"

Lyoy grinned, "We don't have to show him anything. We mated long ago, and now our relationship is only a formality." Lyoy got out of Em's lap, "He frequently finds pretty Human females, to bring them as our new slaves."

"Tral barely looks at me though," Em said. She hadn't even thought about him doing those things to her, even when he was naked in front of her.

Lyoy sighed, "He was hoping you would resist more. He likes a fighting spirit in his... toys." She stood, "You should return to your duties. We can talk more tomorrow." She left, leaving Em sitting there.

* * *

The next morning was almost exactly the same, but as soon as Tral was out the door Lyoy had her arms wrapped Em. Her head was resting on Em's shoulder, despite being several feet taller. "Em."

Em was cleaning dishes, "Yes?"

"Will you keep me company today?"

Em nodded, "If you wish. I have to finish cleaning first."

Lyoy squeezed her gently, a hug, and let her finish working. Em insisted on helping Lyoy get dressed afterward, saying that it was her job and she wanted to work as Lyoy tried to give her a break. They held hands and left.

"Where are we going?" Em asked.

Lyoy leaned down to her, "Try not to speak, the others on this ship are not as friendly towards Humans. There won't be much conversation you can understand." Em nodded, she should have realized.

They wandered at random, Lyoy stopping and talking to other females. Em even spotted a couple of children in other rooms. The ship seemed to have more families than it did warriors.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Lyoy led Em through a door into a large courtyard. The dome ceiling was made entirely of glass, and the nothingness of Slipspace was visible. They found a bench, secluded from the rest of the courtyard, and sat down.

"Sorry this was not an entertaining day for you," Lyoy said.

Em leaned back, "You wanted to show me off, right?"

A arm wrapped itself around Em's shoulders, "Quite a few of the mates thought you were beautiful for a Human."

"How many Humans have they seen to compare to?"

"Enough to know you are," Lyoy said. They sat in silence for a while, "Em, what does this moment mean for you?"

Em looked at her, "What?"

"What do you feel right now?"

Em looked back up at the nothingness. "I feel content. Happy almost. Like this is where I should be."

Lyoy pulled Em closer, so they were pressed against each other, "And how do you feel about me?"

"That's a more difficult question to answer," Em said, blushing. "I don't know if I have an answer yet." Lyoy nodded, and they spent the rest of the day sitting together watching the nothingness.

* * *

**Slipspace on board UNSC **_**Hidden Descent**_

Jack stood on the bridge, looking over the shoulder of an Ensign, analyzing the flight path they were on. They were headed for a nearby star system, on a direct flight path of the Covenant Ship that took Em.

"Lieutenant, may I ask what you are doing on my bridge?" Captain Mai asked, walking over to him. Mai was a full head shorter than Jack.

He snapped a salute, "Sir, I just wanted to know the situation."

"The situation is it'll take us almost 10 days to get to this star system, and by then your Covenant friends could have gone anywhere!" Mai sat down at his station. "If you'll be so kind as to just wait, we'll do our best at getting there as fast as we can."

Jack nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Sorry for such a late release, I spent what free time I had this morning outlining chapters 9-15 or so, figuring out where I was going with the plot. I think I have it down, however I had to change some stuff, so the chapters I thought were done and good now require re-reading and editing and all sorts of stuff. No, nothing I uploaded needs to be changed, however this chapter I just wrote in the past hour. The old chapter 4 is now chapter 5, and the events in it require some expansion, because what was minor details, are now large plot points.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it, this series is going somewhere, I promise. Any hatemail, marriage proposals, comments, reviews, anything at all can be sent to me, or posted here. Which ever. Now that I know where I'm going, only rarely will I let you guys influence where the story goes. So, here's to many many more chapters!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

After a week on board, Em had gotten used to her life. Shipmaster Tral had been busier than ever, however he did find time to give her a tour of the ship, and she felt she could find her way around easy enough. The gravity lifts still frightened her whenever she had to use them. In her free time in the afternoon, Em frequently walked around, learned where everyone was, and spent time in the courtyard alone.

Lyoy's question was still bothering her, she didn't want to keep her waiting. Em saw how Lyoy looked up whenever she walked towards her, hoping. She just didn't know what to say, she didn't know how she felt.

However she felt relieved when Lyoy started spending more time on her own duties, which Em still didn't understand, and when she wasn't out, she left Em alone. After that last conversation, Em felt embarrassed whenever she looked at Lyoy.

They had arrived over a planet two days ago. She could see it from the courtyard when the ship was rotated just right. Tral had spent most of the time they were in orbit on the bridge, commanding the ship. Today, however, Tral didn't head to the bridge. He waited for Em to clean up. "Emma, I have something I want to ask you."

She was taken aback, "What is it, master?"

"We have recently taken a group of humans prisoners. I want you to persuade them to join us, and spare them the alternative that awaits." He pulled out her old UNSC bodysuit, and some marine fatigues he must have stolen from some colony.

Em bowed, and took the clothing. "I will do my best." She retreated to her room to change. She pulled the name and rank off the jacket, and pulled the bodysuit on. It caused a flash of remembrance, back to boot camp, and Paris IV. She cleared her head, pulled on the fatigues, and returned to Tral.

He growled softly, "It pains me to see you wear those again."

She bowed, "It pains me as well, master."

Em followed him through the ship, to a part where the tour had been brief, and that Em couldn't normally access. They stopped outside a door, which was locked with the red glow she was used to seeing. Her access to the ship was limited outside crew quarters. Tral palmed the controls, and it opened with a ping.

The hallway was dark, minimal lighting in the cells. She could see most of the marines and navy personnel slumped against the walls as she stepped through the door. She cleared her throat, and in the Sangheili language called one of the few commands she knew, "_Lights, full!_" The lights responded instantly. Several of the prisoners groaned, and stood up.

"Who are you?" She turned, in the cell directly to her right was a Navy Lieutenant.

She turned, and nodded to Tral, who closed the door. "Corporal Emma Mayfield. You are all captors of Shipmaster Tral 'Nolomee, on the _Brilliant Exile_."

A marine looked at her from down the hall, "Something tells me you aren't here to bust us out."

Em shook her head, "Only offer you a deal."

"On whose behalf?" The Lieutenant asked.

"My master. Shipmaster 'Nolomee."

The room was silent, except for the marine down the hall, "Your master? Are you shitting me?"

Em took a deep breath, "If you agree to serve him, you will be allowed to live. These Sangheili are fair, and they treat Humans... Not with respect, but they are passive towards us. As long as we understand that they are in charge."

The marine down the hall punched the wall. "I'm not taking no orders from some squid-head!"

Em nodded, "Then I cannot guarantee you will see anything other than that cell, and the Kig-yar who feed upon you."

"Kig-yar?" The Lieutenant asked.

Em turned to him, with a cold stare. "Jackals." Everyone knew the stories about Jackals, eating humans alive, toying with civilians. He needed no other explanation. No one did. "It's either them, or you may be traded to other species in the Covenant for training purposes, or for other purposes."

A young woman in the cell farthest from Em pressed herself against the forcefield, "What is it we'd have to do to serve the Covenant?"

"Traitor!" Someone called from the cell across from her.

Em walked down there. "If you choose to accept them, you most likely will be chosen by a high ranking Elite to act as his personal servant. My daily chores include cooking meals, polishing my masters armor, cleaning the ship, writing reports, and anything else he wants me to do."

The woman looked scared, much like Em imagined she had looked when she had been taken. "Do they hurt you?"

Em held her arms out from her sides, "I have not once been touched in a harmful way."

"But you've been touched?" The loud mouth marine asked.

She looked at him, "When my master deems it appropriate to praise me, yes."

"Corporal, have you been raped?" The Lieutenant asked.

"No... Not yet," Em said, looking down. She thought about all the times Lyoy had touched her, and all the things she could imagine Tral doing to her. The things she knew he wanted to do to her, but didn't.

"But you suspect..."

She sat down against the wall next to the cell with the woman in it. "Sometimes... Sometimes he gets this look in his eye, and I just know that he's thinking about it. That he wants to do it."

The woman moved near her, separated only by the forcefield, "It's okay, honey-"

Her words were cut short as the door opened. Em looked up, expecting to see Tral. Instead it was Lyoy, and she was walking towards Em, ignoring the other humans. Tral was no where to be seen outside the cellblock. "Mistress!" Em quickly bowed, which was hard from her sitting position.

"Mistress?" The Lieutenant asked.

Lyoy knelt next to Em, and embraced her, "Are these humans hurting you, Em?"

"No Lyoy, however I am failing to do what Tral asked me to do," she replied, hugging Lyoy.

Lyoy smiled at her, "It's okay, I'm sure you'll get at least one."

"Uh... Mistress?" The woman behind Em said suddenly. "I would like to serve you."

Lyoy laughed lightly, "See Em, you did well for your first try." She got up, and let the woman out of her cell, "What is your name, human?"

"Kate Patterson."

"Em," Lyoy said, pulling Em to her feet.

"Yes?"

Lyoy took Kate's hand and Em's hand and brought them together. "Take Kate back to your room, for the next few days you shall teacher her what it means to serve us. When she's properly trained, Tral will assign her to her new master."

Lyoy bowed, still holding Kate's hand. Kate bowed with her. "Yes, mistress." The two headed for the door.

Everyone was silent on the way out, except for the Lieutenant, "Are you sure about this?"

Em paused, looking at him, "At least this way, I won't die." She and Kate left.

Lyoy grinned and watched Em leave. "Anyone else want to join us?"

"I'd rather die!" The loudmouth marine called, moving to the back of the cell. "I don't know what you did to Mayfield, but it wont work on me."

Lyoy laughed, and approached his cell. "We didn't do anything to her, she chose to stay on board."

The Lieutenant spoke up, "I doubt that. What human would choose to be a slave?"

"The kind that knows how to survive." Lyoy headed for the door, "You'll have a few days to change your mind. Don't wait too long though." The door closed behind her, and lights dimmed.

* * *

Kate was silent as Em navigated her way back to Tral's room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Em asked.

"As you said, it was this or death."

Em nodded, "I didn't have much choice, but presented with those options, I would choose this. I hate to admit it, but I've grown fond of the work." There was a pause as they rode the gravity lift. "If you want, I can try to get Tral to assign you to a good Elite. Someone on the ship, near by, so we can stay in contact."

"Thanks."

"I've been lonely since I got here. It's nice to have a human face to talk to."

"What about your mistress? She seemed closed to you," Kate asked.

Em was quiet for a minute, "I don't know what Lyoy thinks. She's done the Elite equivalent of confessing her love for me, but I don't know what to tell her. She keeps touching me, and hugging me. It's like I'm a plaything."

"So you aren't worried the shipmaster will rape you... It's her?" Em nodded. "Talk about alien."

Em palmed the door open, "This is shipmaster Tral's room, he shares it with mistress Lyoy."

Kate whistled, "Nicer than my apartment."

Em started the tour, showing her and explaining what she could. The last thing she showed Kate was their room. She opened the door, "This is my room... I guess it's our room for a while."

"This is what I imagined for servant's quarters," Kate said, sitting on the bed. "At least you have a computer, I wasn't expecting that."

Em sat next to her, "Just a database interface, so I can learn what I need to." The next thing she knew, Kate was crying. "What's wrong?"

Kate spoke through the sobs, "I want... I want to go home!" She laid back, curling up on Em's bed. She muttered words like "mother" and "father" as she cried.

Casting one last look at Kate, Em left to clean and prepare for the evening meal.

* * *

**Slipspace on board UNSC **_**Hidden Descent –**_** 1 Day Ago**

Eric and the rest of First Squad watched Jack pace nervously around the barracks.

"Sir, with all due respect, calm down!" Karl shouted. "You're driving me nuts!"

Jack sat down on his bunk, "Sorry. I just can't get it out of my head that something has happened to her."

"Don't worry El-tee, we'll get her back. Even let you personally kill that son of a bitch that grabbed her," Eric promised.

The intercom crackled to life, "Lieutenant, we're about 15 hours out from entering the system."

"Yes sir!" Jack replied, noticing the estimated time had dropped since yesterday. The Slipstream was on their side for a change.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

So, I took yesterday off. I didn't work on it at all, but I did read quiet a bit of fanfiction, so I think I got some good ideas for how to handle the coming chapters. We'll be back to 1 day now. Amazing to think this is chapter 5... Seems like I just started. Anyway, this chapter introduces Kate. She'll be a semi-important character in the coming chapters. Think she'll make a good servant?

See you all tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"He's late!" Shipmaster Tral smashed his fist down on the console in front of him. "Doesn't he know it's dangerous for us to stay in one system for more than a cycle or two?"

Lyoy touched him gently on the back, "Let him be, he still follows the prophets, and has to do as they tell him."

Tral gave a short laugh, "That he does. Very well, we will continue to wait." He returned to his seat, and Lyoy sat next to him. "What do you think of Emma?"

Lyoy smiled, "Such a hard worker. We've never had one like her."

"Sometimes I wish she would screw up, do something wrong, or try to contact her people. She just... She obeys!" Tral sighed. "I think we might have to turn her."

"You don't mean?"

"I do. Have you seen what Iala is working on?"

Lyoy shook her head, "No, I don't get down there very often. Of course, Iala always makes such wonderful inventions."

Tral grinned, "Human Combat Harnesses. She thinks that the wearer will compare to even a demon in speed and strength."

"And you want to put Emma in one?"

Tral got up, "Come, let us visit Iala. She can tell us when we can test our new technologies."

Lyoy followed Tral, "I don't think we should use Emma. Maybe Kate would be a better choice, or even Pete."

"Pete is old, and I don't trust Kate. She's still too attached to her old life."

"And Emma isn't?"

Tral snarled, he didn't like being challenged. "When was the last time you heard her talk about Humans, her life, anything? Never. I tapped the communications in her room, she doesn't even cry in her sleep. She's unlike anyone we've had before."

Lyoy frowned, he was right. They traversed the ship, heading to the underside where all the engineering department stayed. Tral had never seen Iala outside the engineering deck of the ship ever.

She was bent over a work bench, sparks flying in the air as she shaped a large piece of metal. "Iala!" Tral called, walking through the door.

The grinding stopped, and the Elite looked up. "Shipmaster! This is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Iala had been on board longer than Tral had, and she had no regard for status at all, treating everyone she met like equals. It was that attitude which had gotten her onboard the ship in the first place.

"After that last report, how could I not come see your project?" He laughed. "Is it true?"

She nodded, and pointed to a set of armor that bore a resemblance to the demon. "Almost done. I plan on borrowing some of the fodder we're keeping locked up to test it. The trick is to enhance the user, without damaging them. I think I have it figured out, however Humans are still difficult for me to understand."

Tral walked over to the armor, examining it. It was a brilliant purple color, more streamlined in design from the demon, and had some clearly Covenant technology attached to it.

"Stealth generator, personal shields, internal power supply capable of recharging any of our standard weapons, self contained atmosphere for both underwater and space," Iala said, happily. "And if it works right, it should significantly increase the human's physical ability."

Lyoy spoke for the first time, "Why would you design such a device?"

"Riley. He would have survived if he had worn this." Iala's previous human assistant, Riley, had been killed by his own people while serving his master.

Lyoy nodded, "I am sorry for your loss, but we do not typically take humans into combat."

Tral tapped the visor of the helmet, reflective gold just like the demon's, "With this, we might." He walked back over to Iala. "Take as many humans as you need, make sure they can't hurt the ship. When you are satisfied it is completely safe, let me know. Emma shall be the first to test it in combat."

* * *

**Slipspace on board the UNSC **_**Hidden Descent**_** - Present Day**

Jack entered the bridge, "Sir!"

Captain Mai turned to him, "I thought you might want to be on deck when we dropped out of Slipspace, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

The ship shuddered, and blast shields covering the windows lowered. They were approaching a gas giant. "Slingshot orbit, head in system. Any Covenant activity?"

"Readings are inconclusive, the gas giant is blocking our sensors for most of the system," some reported. The ship slowly entered orbit, and began moving around the planet.

The Captain got up, and led Jack to the front view window. "The only reason I agreed to this mission was because this is new behavior for the Covenant. We have a chance to learn something, and Mayfield might have valuable information for us."

"Yes, sir," Jack said. "I'm only here for Emma, sir."

Mai nodded, "Fair enough. I'll take care of the Covenant, you get your marine back."

Jack turned to him, "Permission to speak freely?" Mai nodded. "When I first met you sir, I thought you were going to be a typical ONI spook. Only interested in the mission, but I respect you sir. Thank you... For everything."

He smiled, "My pleasure Lieutenant."

"Sir! One Covenant vessel in orbit around Charybdis IX. No UNSC presence."

Mai returned to his station, and pulled up the readings. "Matches the scans we received from the _Harold_. Looks like this is it."

"2 Hours till we are within weapons range."

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to try to talk to them first," Jack said.

* * *

_**Brilliant Exile **_**- Tral's Quarters**

"Incoming communication."

Tral jumped up from his meal, startling Em, Kate and Lyoy. "Bring it through here."

"Shipmaster, it appears to be a Human vessel."

Em perked up, and suddenly became interested. She noticed Kate also looked interested. Tral snarled, "What do they want?"

"To speak to you, shipmaster."

"Very well, bring it through to my room." The screen turned to static, and Jack's face appeared. "I am Shipmaster Tral 'Nolomee. What do you want, human?"

Jack looked very angry, "I demand the return of Corporal Emma Mayfield immediately."

Em gasped at her name. Lyoy and Kate looked at her, confused. Tral continued, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the one who's going to kick your alien ass back to where ever you came from if you don't let her go."

Tral walked over, and grabbed Em. He roughly pulled her over to the view screen, "This human then?"

"Emma!" Jack called, taking a step towards the screen.

She looked away from the screen. She could feel everyone looking at her. Tral laughed, "Seems you have your answer human!" He closed the communication, and let go of Em. "Helm, we're leaving early, plot the course and jump." The ship shook at it entered Slipspace.

Em collapsed to the ground. Tral squatted, "Emma, I'm sorry I had to put you through that." She didn't cry, just looked at the floor. "Who was that human?"

"My commanding officer... And my friend."

Tral placed a hand on her shoulder, "You understand why I can't let you go back?"

She nodded, "I'm not sure if I want to go back at this point."

Tral looked at Lyoy, who slowly shook her head. Tral got up, and returned to his meal. Em stayed on the floor until it was time to return to her duties. She stripped Tral, and disrobed Lyoy. Kate just stood and watched her, not saying a word. Em cleaned up the left overs from the meal slowly, not even noticing both Tral and Lyoy watching her from the doorway. Once she was done, she returned to her room. Kate followed her, and sat at the computer, and started reading the files Em had shown her on armor cleaning.

Em flopped down on the bed, and laid there until she went to sleep.

* * *

**UNSC **_**Hidden Descent**_

"Sir, the ship has jumped to Slipspace."

Captain Mai jumped up, "Where's it headed? Can we follow?"

"Yes sir, plotting course now."

"Make the jump as soon as you can."

"Jumping!" The blast shields covered the windows, and the ship shuddered forward into Slipspace. "We managed to catch the tail end of the Covenant Slipstream wake, it'll boost our speed."

Mai returned to his seat, "Excellent, no doubt when they drop out they'll try to jump again to lose us." He turned to Jack, "I take it that didn't go as planned?"

"No sir," Jack said with a sigh. "Why wouldn't she say anything?"

Mai shrugged, "Maybe they'll hurt her if she speaks. Who knows. She looked unharmed to me, which is a good sign."

Jack turned for the exit, "Yes, but for how long?" The door closed behind him.

"What's our ETA?" Mai asked, focusing back on his duty.

Several technicians who had been listening sprang back to work, "We have the ship on long-range sensors, so we'll know when they drop."

"According to the charts, the only system in this direction is Beta Centauri, however it'll take us two weeks to get to at this speed."

"Beta Centauri? Isn't that a 4 month trip?"

"The Covenant are much faster than us sir."

"They will arrive in system 33 hours before us, sir. Plenty of time to leave the system, and we'd be lost."

Mai nodded, "Let's hope someone at Beta Centauri is watching the skies."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

This sets up the plot for the next few chapters. Covenant made Spartan armor, getting Kate adjusted to the ship, and the _Hidden Descent_ still has to play catch up. Expect more twists and turns in the story.

Chapter 7 will be out about 24 hours from now. Give or take. It still needs a little work.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The computer woke Em like it always did. She slowly got up, and woke Kate. The two were packed tight on the bed, neither one wanting to sleep on the floor. The two quickly cleaned themselves, got dressed, and headed to work for the day. Em got out all the supplies for breakfast, and started teaching Kate how to make this particular meal.

Tral walked out of his room, naked. "Emma, where is my combat harness?"

Em bowed to him, and rushed over, leaving Kate cooking. "Right here, master," she said, entering her room and bringing it all out.

Tral held his arms out, a sign Em knew well, he wanted to be dressed. She pulled his bodysuit on, and began assembling the armor. "I won't have time for a meal today. I will also be returning late, if at all."

"Master, is something going on?"

He grinned, "Nothing to worry about Emma. Lyoy will be up soon, I suggest you be prepared for her." As of late Lyoy had been in an increasingly bad mood. She hardly spoke to Tral, and not at all to Em and Kate. While happy that Lyoy seemed to have forgotten about her, Em was worried. She finished dressing him, and he strode off, without another word.

Kate carried a large pot containing the mornings main course to the table, "Something wrong?"

"It's not like him to skip a meal."

"Maybe he's just busy, you said there was a general mess hall right?"

Em returned to cooking, "He's the shipmaster, he doesn't eat there. Something is going on."

"What makes you say that, Em?" Em and Kate turned, Lyoy was headed for the table, already dressed.

Em bowed, "Lyoy, my apologies. We didn't mean to wake you."

She waved it away, "Tral woke me." She sat down at the table, "I asked you a question."

Em bowed again, and began serving her food. "Tral left early and didn't eat. Lately he's been stressed about something. Also, you and him haven't been getting along very well."

Lyoy nodded her head, "Quite observant." Em bowed. "One of our engineers is testing some new technologies, and it is not going well. Tral is depending on having this technology before we arrive to the next system."

"What's in the next system?" Kate asked. She still hadn't mastered being quiet.

Lyoy didn't seem to mind, "A demon. One of the kind you call Spartans. We intend to capture it."

* * *

Tral entered a large, unused storage bay. Several automatic turrets were in position, creating an obstacle course. Iala was standing next to the purple armor. "Tral, there you are. We're about ready to begin."

"What are the chances it'll work this time?" He asked.

Iala turned to him, "I've consulted with the medical staff, and we believe we have a formula for setting the strength of the suit based on the bone density of the Human. I have brought 3 of the remaining Humans, each with different bone density, to test this system." She touched the suit, "First one is ready to go."

Tral stood back, and nodded. Iala activated the armor. "Human, move your arms." The suits arms moved. "No sign of broken bones. Minor bruising on the forearms." She fiddled with her computer station. "Try walking." The suit took a few steps forward, turned around, and moved back. "Excellent. With your permission shipmaster, we can move it to the next stage."

He nodded, "Do it." Iala guided the armored human through the obstacle course, mapping out it's strength and agility. She clapped cheerfully every time it pasted one of her tests.

It took almost 4 units, but the course was completed. Iala removed the helmet from the Human. "How do you feel? Sore, tired?"

He shook his head, "No. Feels amazing."

Iala beamed, "Excellent!" She turned the armor off, and began pulling the human out. "We can dispose of this one. I'll bring in another test subject." Several guards pulled the Human away, resisting, screaming at Iala about how she lied.

When she returned, another Human male was placed into the armor, and given the same treatment. He too pasted the test. The third and final human was a woman, with a similar body to Em's. Tral watched as the woman completed every test, and came out of the armor unharmed.

"Excellent work Iala," he said, as the woman was removed from the suit.

Iala laughed, "With this, that demon is as good as ours. The analysis of the test runs indicates that this armor mirrors our recorded information on the demon. It should be a fair fight, and with our troops for backup, it couldn't be more in our favor."

* * *

_**Brilliant Exile**_** in orbit of Beta Centauri III – Several Days Later**

"I don't understand master," Em said. She was standing in a room with Tral and Iala, just outside the main hanger. They had just arrived in system.

Tral approached her, and spoke softly, "We want you to do something for us. This armor, will make you just as powerful as your Spartan. We want you to capture it, alive."

Em looked at the armor, "What if I turn against you?"

"Don't worry, I along with my best warriors will be there to keep you in line," Tral smiled. "Besides, they won't know you're a Human."

Iala helped Em into the armor, and sealed her up. The armor sprang to life, bringing up a HUD much like Em's old armor had. She felt a sudden pressure as the suit formed to her shape. A green light appeared on her HUD. "It's online, and adjusted for her strength. She's ready."

"Emma, let us board." Tral led her into a drop ship, and she found herself standing at the same hight as most of the other Elites on board. "Depart!" The drop ship detached and flew towards the planet. Em's HUD brought up a diagram of their entry, it had linked with the drop ship's computer system. As they rode, she accessed the various features, and experimented with them.

The ride was short, and Em soon dropped out of the gravity lift surrounded by Tral and the other Elites. A string of Sangheili characters appeared above them when she looked at them, however she hadn't learned enough to pronounce their names. "We run, towards the humans. The demon should come to us," Tral ordered, leading the group.

Em was nervous, this was her first combat engagement, and she was fighting for the wrong side. She knew about the Spartans, everyone did. They couldn't be defeated. And yet, wasn't she as powerful as they were with this armor? Em tried to clear her head, like Jack had taught her, and focused on the mission. She had been given two plasma rifles, only one of which she held, and a plasma pistol. Iala had told her how to access the recharge functions incase she drained any of her weapons.

"The human encampment is on the other side of this ridge. No doubt they have detected us," Tral said, his voice filling Em's helmet. One of the Elites said something in Sangheili, and Tral nodded. The Elite then disappeared towards the top of the ridge. "When the demon appears, let Emma deal with it. She has been trained in Human combat, and can best react to the demon."

Suddenly the scout appeared, "He comes!"

"Hide yourselves, and be prepared to assist once Emma takes him down. Remember Emma, we want it alive!" The Elites all activated their cloaking devices, and faded from view. Em's HUD outlined their positions for her, so she wouldn't shoot one on accident.

Sudden movement in front of her startled her. The suit registered movement, but she didn't see anything. She crouched, and held her rifle at the ready. A green object launched at her, but the suit detected the movement before hand and Em sidestepped, elbowing the Spartan in the back. It dropped to the ground, leaving a large indent.

Em backed away as the Spartan stood. "You're fast," it said, dropping it's broken rifle. The human voice caused Em to pause for a split second. Just long enough for the Spartan to kick her weapon from her. A plasma bolt impact the back of the Spartan, it spun to face the new attack. Em jumped, taking the Spartan to the ground. "I got it!" She called out, knowing Tral would hear.

"Move in, bind it." The Elites brought out a portable forcefield generator, designed to project a sphere around the target. Another one of Iala's inventions. The Elite in charge of the device was fumbling to activate it, and the Spartan used that time to free one it's arms. It grabbed Em's helmet and ripped it off her head. She could feel the Spartan staring at her, it didn't make another move. The forcefield snapped into place around them. Em's armor allowed her to walk through the field, grabbing her helmet from the Spartan in the process.

The Spartan, now aware it was being dragged along the ground by the forcefield, immediately tried to fight back. Nothing it did worked. The two generators for the forcefield were outside the field, it had no way to disrupt them. Em placed her helmet back on, and walked next to Tral in front of the group.

He turned to her, "You did well."

"Thank you, master. It is all because of this armor."

"Now that the demon knows you are human, I shall use you to interrogate him," Tral said. "Maybe even convert him like you did with Kate."

Em bowed her head, "I will try master. I don't think he will join us of his own will."

Tral grinned, "Then there are other things it is useful for."

"You! You're human!" The Spartan called out. Some of the guards growled at him. "Why are you doing this?" She glanced back at him over her shoulder, but didn't reply.

* * *

**UNSC _Hidden Descent_ – A Day Later**

Jack sat on the deck of the bridge, listening to the noise of the crew at work. They were about to drop back into normal space. Captain Mai walked over to him, "There's a chance they don't know we followed them. They could still be in system. Don't give up hope."

"I won't sir," Jack stood. "Every day we don't get her back, she's that much closer to being killed."

Mai nodded, "Then we'll do our best to catch them." He turned to face the front window, "Take us back to normal space." There was a moment pause, and the ship shuddered. The windows opened to reveal they had come in almost in orbit of Beta Centauri III, much like how the Covenant enter systems.

"Being hailed from the surface."

A General appeared, with an AI unit standing next to him. "I take it you're here because of that ship?"

"Yes General. They have taken a marine alive, and we intend to get her back," Mai replied.

The General nodded, "Well, while they were in system, they came down and captured one of ours. Sierra-073 engaged the ground forces, and never returned. Loki here managed to briefly find his transponder signal headed for the Covenant ship. The they took off back into Slipspace."

"Loki, did you manage to get their heading?"

The AI nodded, "They appeared to be headed for the Hellespont System."

"Hellespont? Everything there is glass," Mai said to himself.

The General turned to Loki and nodded, "Son, I want you to take Loki. She'll be more valuable to you than she's been to us."

Mai nodded, "Thank you General."

Loki's hologram disappeared. "She'll arrive momentarily," he nodded, and the communication ended.

The computers all whirred loudly, and finally Loki appeared next to Jack, "All secure. Ready to take the ship into Slipspace."

Mai nodded, "Let's go." The ship shuddered as it entered Slipspace yet again.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

OH SNAP! Em attack the UNSC! Looks like the lines are blurring. Not much to say about this chapter, it's just starting up a plot arc. Getting closer and closer to the part of the story I love (the part I'm writing right now).

Comments, Reviews, and Criticisms appreciated. See you all tomorrow.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Em walked into her room, Kate was sitting on the computer terminal. "Where were you last night?"

"Get dressed, we're meeting someone," Em said, stripping the bodysuit she had worn under the armor for her normal clothes that Tral had provided.

Kate got up, and got dressed in better clothes than she had been wearing, "Who?"

"A Spartan," Em answered. "We just went to the surface and captured him."

Kate froze midstep, "A Spartan? As in, _the_ Spartans?" Em nodded. "Holy shit."

Em led Kate out into the hallway, "Shipmaster Tral wants us to talk to him first, before he does his intimidation thing he loves to do."

"Intimidation?"

Em nodded, "You didn't see it because you left with me, but I imagine everyone else in those cells didn't get any sleep that night." They entered the gravity lift, and headed for the cell blocks.

"Wait, you said you went to the surface?" Kate asked as they traveled through the gravity lift together.

Em nodded, "I was bait. It worked."

"You didn't escape?"

"I never left Tral's eyesight. He was always there." Em didn't tell her that she didn't want to leave. She could feel Kate giving her a weird look though.

They approached the cellblock to find Lyoy standing there, and not Tral. "Apparently your Human friend and his ship are still following us," she said to Em as they walked over. "Tral's on the bridge, trying to figure out how to loose them."

"Can we be alone with him? I think it'll go better without you," Em said.

Lyoy nodded, and opened the door. It was similar to the cellblock Kate had been in, except it was empty. The Spartan sat in the cell near the door, still clad in armor. He jumped up when Em and Kate walked in. The door closed behind them.

"You! From the surface." Em looked away. "Why are you helping them?"

Kate was confused, "Helping them?"

"She attacked me, in that Covenant armor. I could have taken the cloaked Elites just fine, but she stopped me," the Spartan approached the cell forcefield. "Why?"

Kate turned to her, "You said you were bait!"

"She was the one who fought me. All those Elites did was lock me in a forcefield."

"Emma," Kate said, her voice becoming angry. "Explain."

Em finally looked up, "It's my duty to Tral. To Lyoy. Everything I do is for Tral and Lyoy. They are the only ones keeping me alive right now."

"So escape. Use that suit and over power them. Steal a drop ship," the Spartan said.

Em shook her head, "No. No I won't." She turned and headed for the door, it opened automatically as she approached. Lyoy was on the other side.

"What is it, Em?"

Em turned and closed the door, leaving Kate with the Spartan. "He's trying to get me to join the Humans. Leave you. Leave the ship."

Lyoy looked concerned, "You don't want to leave?"

"No, I don't. I like being here. I like being with you."

"Does this mean?"

Em nodded, "The answer to your question, I'm sorry I took so long to figure it out. I like you Lyoy, you're one of the closest things I've had to a best friend in years." Lyoy hugged her, and Em hugged her back. They stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other.

* * *

Kate waited for Em to leave. "An escape? Think you can pull it off?"

The Spartan glared at her, "You aren't with them?"

"Hell will freeze over before I give myself to them. Just been waiting for an opportunity to escape." Kate smiled, "If I get you out of here, can you get us off the ship?"

"I'm a Spartan," was his only answer.

Kate nodded. "When we drop out of Slipspace and enter orbit I'll be down as soon as I can get away from Emma. I've already managed to give myself an override into their computer system."

The Spartan sat back down, "I guess we just wait for the moment to come."

Tral read an incoming communication. He growled, the Prophets were using him again. "Bring the ship out of Slipspace when we reach the following coordinates!" He sent the information to the helm. "We've been ordered to stop and help in a ground campaign against the Humans."

His bridge crew accepted the orders, they were used to sudden changes. "We will arrive in just under 200 units, Shipmaster," the helm called back.

Tral nodded, "Good. Send word to the warriors, we will depart the moment we arrive in orbit." He got up, and headed to get some rest before the battle.

* * *

**Slipspace on board the UNSC _Hidden Decent_**

"Sir, the Covenant ship has dropped out of Slipspace in a nearby system," the helmsman reported.

Captain Mai stood, "How long till we get there?"

Loki appeared near the Captain, "Three days. They had a sizable lead on us."

"Let's hope they stay in system again then. I'm tired of playing catch up." Mai sat back down, with a small sigh. "Inform the Lieutenant, I'm sure he'll want to know."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**In orbit on board the _Brilliant Exile_** –** Two Days Later**

"Em, why don't you sleep with me while Tral is on the surface," Lyoy said. Tral and the warriors had all left for the surface earlier that morning. "It'll much more comfortable than sleeping with Kate."

Em nodded, "Sure." She returned to cleaning up a mess Kate had made. "Where did Kate go? She should be cleaning this up."

Lyoy walked over to help her, "I didn't see her. Maybe she left. She has been spending time with your Spartan."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if she tries to free him and escape. She's only here because she didn't want to die," Em said. "She has no attachments."

"Doesn't matter to me, I have you," Lyoy laughed.

Em looked up at her, "Do you really mean that? I thought keeping the Spartan was important."

"To Tral and the others, yes. Not to me," Lyoy replied. "The only thing important to me right now, is you." Em blushed, and Lyoy laughed again. Ever since Em had accepted Lyoy, she had been seeing a much more human side to Lyoy.

They finished cleaning the mess. Both of them dirty. "I think I'm going to clean off before I start dinner," Em said, getting up.

Lyoy grabbed her, "How about a real bath, Tral isn't here."

Em looked concerned, "You sure?"

She grinned, "One condition." Em sighed, she knew what it was going to be. "Let me join you."

She almost said no, but the opportunity to actually get clean, and wash her hair, it was more important. "As long as you don't touch me in any weird places. I can wash myself." Lyoy laughed, and led her to the bath.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Kate, how could you! I thought you and Em were friends! I wonder what's going to happen, can they pull off an escape? And has Em gone lesbian for Lyoy? Why does this sound like a cheese movie teaser?

Find out tomorrow in Chapter Nine!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kate entered the room as Lyoy and Em were starting to eat. With Tral gone, Lyoy had said the girls were allowed to join in the meals. "Sorry, I was interrogating the Spartan." She paused, "Emma... Is your hair wet?"

Em smiled, "Yeah. I don't have a hair dryer."

"How?" Kate had been complaining since Em showed her the sink they had to wash themselves at about how her hair was ruined.

Lyoy grinned, "Em joined me in the bath. She let me wash her hair." Em blushed.

Kate had seemed to accept Lyoy and Em without much fuss, "And I missed it? Tomorrow, please Mistress?" Kate sat down at the table with her food.

"Maybe," was Lyoy answer. She didn't show it, but Em knew she didn't like the idea. Lyoy wasn't as fond of Kate as she was of Em.

They ate in silence, with Lyoy watching Em the entire time. Kate watched the two of them, every time Em would look up Lyoy, Lyoy would smile, and Em would blush and look away. They repeated it once every few minutes.

"Done," Kate said, and jumped up. "Thank you for the meal, Mistress," she bowed to Lyoy, who inclined her head. She disappeared into her room.

Em got up, and began clearing the dishes. Lyoy followed her, "Ready for tonight?"

Em nodded, "Remember what I said?"

"No touching in those places you showed me," Lyoy said, slightly annoyed. "It wouldn't hurt, you know."

Em turned to her, "It would. Not physically, but emotionally."

Lyoy nodded, "Okay. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know Lyoy." She finished cleaning up, and followed Lyoy into her bedroom. She took Lyoy's robe from her, like she always did.

Lyoy climbed into bed, "Are you going to remove your clothes?"

Em got into bed, "I don't like to sleep naked." She soon found Lyoy's arms wrapped around her. "Lyoy?"

"Are you going to deny me access to your entire body?"

Em sighed, "Fine. But no more."

"Of course Em."

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning at the usual time. For once happy that Em had a relationship with Lyoy. She got on the computer, and checked the ship's logs. Tral's drop ship would be returning this afternoon, but it would be departing shortly afterwards. She only had an hour window to steal it with the Spartan.

She grabbed her uniform, which she was forbidden from wearing, and headed down to the Spartan's cell. Luckily the ship was quiet and empty, those left onboard not being up early. The door recognized her, and let her in. The Spartan was already standing. "Today?" He asked, seeing her clothes.

"We have about 4 hours till a drop ship returned, and it'll only be back for an hour. We'll have to move fast," she answered, sitting down outside his cell.

He nodded, "And the cell?"

"I've programmed it to turn off a little bit after the ship arrives. Someone will notice when it goes down, so we'll need to be ready," she explained.

"You can read that?" He pointed to the clock above the door.

Kate nodded, "I think so. Emma was teaching me."

"Is she still not coming?"

"No, she's chosen to remain here. That much is obvious. Last night she slept in the same bed as one of them." Kate made a disgusted noise. "At least I didn't have spend another night next to her."

* * *

Tral stepped out of the gravity lift onto the deck of the ship. He would much rather be on the surface, the killing was good, but he had duties on the ship he had to take care of. He made his way to the bridge, and as soon as he stepped into the room, an alarm went off.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Someone just let the Demon free!" Someone answered.

Tral growled and started running back for the hanger. "Lyoy," he called into his communications device. "Is Emma there with you?"

"Yes, what's going on?" Came the small reply.

He growled again, "Where's Kate?"

"With the Spartan," Lyoy answered. "You don't mean she-"

"She did. Her head is mine." He jumped into the gravity lift, wishing they moved faster.

His communication device beeped again. "Defense team was blown through, we've lost 5 already. They made it to the hanger."

"So did I." Tral drew his energy sword and ran into the room. The Spartan was almost to the gravity lift of his drop ship, Kate was still halfway across the room from it. He stabbed her in the leg as he ran by, and her left leg fell off completely.

Tral jumped for the gravity lift, and it shut off right as he entered the field. It dropped him on the floor. The ship took off, headed for the planet.

Kate's crying was soon the only noise in the hanger. Tral turned on her, "YOU!"

She looked up, suddenly aware of Tral. "No... No."

"YOU!" Tral slowly marched towards her, his blade twitching. "You let the Demon escape!"

Kate didn't move, she just sat there, staring at the energy sword. "No, please no."

"You had your chance. Your head is mine!" Tral swung, and two soft thuds were the only noise.

Tral looked up, Lyoy and Emma were standing just inside the door. He headed towards them, deactivating his blade. "She let the Demon escape. Emma, prepare to head to the surface, we must recapture him."

"TRAL!" Lyoy called, she was holding Emma, who was in tears. "Let it go." He growled, and headed back to the bridge. Emma collapsed to the floor, crying. Lyoy held her tightly, trying to reassure her.

* * *

Em had returned to her room, wanting to be alone. Lyoy promised to handle her regular jobs, and Tral hadn't spoken to her since. She knew that he was back from the bridge, and he was probably done with his bath. Almost on cue, her door opened.

She didn't turn, but the footsteps were Tral's. "Emma," he said, standing near the foot of her bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She pulled herself up, her single sheet wrapped around her shoulders. "I know master, I know."

He sat on her bed, clearly concerned. "I don't think I have to apologize, but I want to make sure you understand why I did it."

Em was tearing up again, "She was acting against us, she let the Spartan go. She wasn't on our side." Tral nodded, and Emma started sobbing. Tral moved and embraced her. She held onto his large torso, crying into his shoulder.

After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped crying. Tral smiled at her, "I'll make you feel better, okay?" She didn't really answer him, she was still out of it. But she didn't resist as Tral stripped her, and laid her down. He slowly got up on top of her, and looked down at her. She didn't resist, so he continued.

* * *

The Spartan carefully piloted the drop ship towards the UNSC base, broadcasting his friendly signal. A team of marines were waiting for him when he landed. "Spartan-073, where's your CO?"

A young woman, who seemed familiar was stepped forward, "This way, Spartan." He was about to question her, when her rank popped up on his HUD; Sergeant Major. She outranked him. Something else caught his eye. Her name was Elizabeth Mayfield.

"Sergeant," the Spartan said, following her through the forest. "By any chance do you have a sister named Emma?"

She turned, "How'd you know?"

"I just met her," he said, his voice growing cold. "She was on board the Covenant ship."

Liz stopped, "She's been taken hostage?"

The Spartan glared at her through the reflective visor, "No ma'am. She's working for them."

* * *

**In orbit on board the UNSC _Hidden Decent_ – A Day Later**

"Status Loki?" Captain Mai asked, walking onto the bridge.

Her hologram appeared, "Just entered orbit, and I am in contact with the surface. Covenant jumped out this morning, we missed them again."

He sighed, looking over the data, "Anything from the surface?"

A communication opened, "Spartan-073 reporting, sir."

Mai looked up, "A Spartan? You're the one that was captured."

"Yes sir, but I managed to escape."

Jack walked into the room, "Any sign of Emma?"

The Spartan looked at him, "I just about to say, sir. Corporal Emma Mayfield is working for the Covenant. She was part of the team that captured me."

"What?" Jack asked.

A woman appeared next to the Spartan, "That was my reaction as well. Sergeant Major Elizabeth Mayfield, sir. Good to see you Jack."

Mai held out his hands. "Please, someone finish the report."

The Spartan nodded, "Yes sir. Corporal Mayfield captured me. She's serving two Elites, Shipmaster Tral and his mate."

"Tral," Mai said, nodding, "We've already met him. Anything else you can tell us?"

The Spartan shifted nervously, "It appears that Emma, and Tral's mate Lyoy are in some sort of relationship with each other. She doesn't want to leave Lyoy, and will even fight her own kind to stay."

Jack turned and sat down on the floor, not believing what he was hearing. "Sir, I'd like permission to join you in your search, she's my sister."

Mai nodded, "Permission granted. This mission is already off the books, no need for formalities. We'll send a Pelican."

"No need, I have a transport. The Spartan brought us a Covenant drop ship, I'm bringing it with me," Liz smiled. "Be there in a few minutes."

The communication closed. Mai sighed, "Loki, any way of determining where they went?"

Her hologram reappeared near him, "Yes, but you wouldn't believe how I managed to find their trajectory."

"Then don't both telling me. As soon as the Sergeant docks take us into Slipspace. Something tells me we're starting to fall behind.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Sorry about yesterday, I forgot. :p

Anyway, I'm not going to be able to post chapters this weekend. Sorry, but I won't have internet access. I'll post again on Monday.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Emma sat down on her bed. It had been a week since Kate had been killed. It had been a week since Tral had begun having sex with her. She didn't care anymore. She felt like her humanity had died with Kate. Seeing Tral like that made her realize that she was a slave to humanities enemy. She served the enemy.

She knew that Lyoy was worried about her, but she no longer cared. If she died today, or if she continued getting raped by Tral, she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her. Which is why she didn't look up when her door opened.

"Ummm... Are you Emma?" It was a human voice, female.

Em didn't care. "Yeah," she said quietly.

The person came inside, closing the door behind them. "I was told you'd teach me. I'm Jennifer."

Em finally looked up. The girl was around the same age as her sister, Liz, and was rather pretty. "I see why Tral picked you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Jennifer sat down at the computer, "What's your rank, or are you civillian?"

Em looked at her confused, "Corporal. Doesn't matter though, nothing on this ship does."

"Corporal. Okay, I'm Staff Sergeant. What's your escape plan?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Listen Miss Staff Sergeant. There is no getting off this ship." Em laid back down. "You a virgin Jennifer?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you are, you won't be for much longer." Em rolled over, and stared at the wall. She ignored everything Jennifer said after that, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Em, wake up." Lyoy was holding Em in her arms, they were in the living room. "Come on, wake up."

She found herself standing, "What's going on?"

Lyoy looked annoyed. "Tral and Jennifer are getting to know each other. Intimately."

"Oh. I think I need sleep," Em said, not really hearing what Lyoy said. They entered the main bedroom, and crawled into bed. Lyoy holding Em gently. "I'm glad it's Jennifer and not me. I don't really like Tral."

Lyoy looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Past few nights, Tral comes into my room," Emma started. She trailed off a bit, falling asleep.

Lyoy shook her, "Emma, what did he do?"

Her eyes opened slowly, "He did the thing, and put it in my thing. Naughty Tral, bad." She passed out, her breathing becoming slow. She was deep asleep in seconds.

Lyoy had no idea he was skipping out to sleep with Em, he had told her he was going to get some work done. She didn't get any sleep, and Tral never returned to their room.

* * *

Em got up at her normal time, Lyoy was already awake. She found her in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Lyoy, let me do that."

"No Em, I need to do this. I need to have something to do." She answered. "Go wake Tral, he should be in with Jennifer."

Em was a little confused, but she went and found him. Both he and Jennifer were naked, lying on each other in her bed. She didn't feel like ever sleeping in that bed again. Maybe Lyoy could get her a different bed.

She woke Tral and Jennifer, and left before they could speak. "They're coming. I think I want a new bed," she said walking over to Lyoy.

Lyoy didn't answer, she was glaring at Tral. "Tral. We need to talk."

He had put his bodysuit back on. "What is it?"

"You've been sleeping with Emma!"

He growled, suddenly awake. "So what if I have, she's my servent."

Lyoy jumped at him, "You know she's hurt! You killed Kate, and then you sleep with her?"

He grabbed Lyoy by the throat, "What makes you think you can back talk to me? I'm the shipmaster!"

Lyoy growled, something Em had never heard her do. "You're too focused on regaining honor! You're supposed to be taking care of everyone on the ship! None of us are happy with how you're running things!"

He grabbed her throat with both hands, and squeezed. Lyoy let out an audible gasp. Em ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "Tral, let go!"

Tral growled, and did just that. Hitting Em with his full strength. She flew across the room and smashed into the wall, and then fell to the deck with a loud thud. She didn't get up. "Emma!" Jennifer ran to her side.

Seeing Em's crumpled body snapped Tral and Lyoy out of their fight, and they both moved to her. "Em!" Lyoy shouted.

Jennifer stopped her, "Don't touch her, I think her neck is broken. If we move her, it might kill her."

"I'll call a medic," Tral said, and quickly moved to the communications panel.

Lyoy looked at Jennifer, worried, "She'll be okay, right?"

"As long as she gets the right treatment, she'll be fine." Jennifer was holding her wrist, monitoring her pulse.

Tral returned, his voice full of concern. "The medic says there's nothing they can do, we've never had to operate on Humans. No one knows what to do."

"I know someone who does," Lyoy said, standing up.

"Who?"

She turned to the communications panel, "That Human ship that's following us." She called the bridge, "Drop out of Slipspace."

"What?"

"Do it!" Tral called. "Follow her orders."

"Yes shipmaster." There was the light shutter as the ship decelerated. "The Human ship will be here in two units."

Lyoy nodded, "When it arrives, hail it. Run the communication to here."

"Yes, Lyoy." The communication closed.

Em stirred, and groaned in pain. "Tral," she said weakly.

He knelt by her side, "Yes Emma?"

"Don't hurt Lyoy. Please."

He nodded, "I won't. I promise."

Lyoy moved back over to her, "Em, what's the name of your human friend on the ship?"

"Ship?"

"The one that's following us, he called Tral, remember?"

She seemed to have passed out again, but she suddenly answered, "Jack. His name is Jack." With that, she did pass out.

Jennifer grabbed her wrist again, "Her pulse is weaker, but still there. Is there anyway to move her without moving her?"

"If we laid her on a shield, and used it to carry her to a drop ship, it might work," Tral said. "Let me talk to Iala, she might have an idea.

* * *

**On board the UNSC _Hidden Decent_**

"Sir, the Covenant ship is holding position here."

Captain Mai looked out the window, the ship visible in the feint light of the star they were near. "Where are we?"

"Uninhabited system, 3 planets. Sir, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"They're hailing us."

Jack sat up, he had been in the back of the bridge, "Sir, can I try again?"

"Sure, answer it."

The shipmaster they had spoken to before appeared. "Shipmaster Tral," Jack said, walking over to the screen.

"Jack," he replied. Something about his attitude was different. "I need to talk to you."

Jack nodded, "Yes you do."

"Emma's been injured. We have no way of operating on her," he said. He looked behind him, obviously were Em was. "I want to send her to your ship."

Jack looked at Mai, "On what conditions?"

"On of us will accompany her. You must remain in this system, and once she is healed, you must let her do as she wishes, even if she wants to return here," Tral outlined. "In exchange, we will release our other Human captives to you, and we won't destroy your ship."

Mai nodded, "We accept. Who will be joining Emma?"

Another Elite walked into view, "I will be. I am Lyoy 'Nolomee."

"We will open our hanger for your ship," Mai said. The communication ened. "Get a medical team to the hanger, and tell them to expect the worst."

"Sir, permission to-"

"Go Jack." Jack smiled, and left.

* * *

**Notes from the author****:**

Well, this is Chapter Ten. Sorry it's short. The next chapter will the end of Part 1. I'll be taken an extended break to write more. Chapter 11 is about 30% complete, and I will try to post it either tomorrow (Tuesday) or Wednesday. We'll see how much I get done on the bus tomorrow (I'm traveling 8 hours home by bus).

Comments, Reviews, Criticisms all welcome, as always.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Lyoy carefully maneuvered the drop ship into the Human hanger. The flight over had been one of the longest Lyoy had ever done, even though it only lasted a unit. Em had been secured in the troop hold, and with the artificial gravity there hadn't been so much as a bump.

She spotted the Human Jack, and a large group of humans. Some of them were armed, but that was okay. The sides of the troop hold lowered, and Lyoy pulled the drop ship over to where they were. Setting it to hold it's position. She moved back into the hold, and saw the armed Humans boarding the ship.

"She's over here," Lyoy said, standing with her arms by her sides.

They quickly moved over to her. Humans in white coats quickly approached her, and started to examine her. "We need to get her down to sick bay. Stretcher!"

Jack approached Lyoy, his gun in his hand, but not pointed at her, "We're going to escort you to a holding room. For security reasons."

She nodded, "I understand." She followed them through the ship, and was given a small room similar to what Em had on their ship. They locked the door, and left a few guards outside the door.

"Lyoy, is it?" A voice said, from nowhere.

"Who is there?" She asked, looking around.

There was a laugh, "Sorry, I'm Loki. The ship's Artificial Intelligence."

Lyoy relaxed, "Oh. What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Keep you company while they work on Emma."

"Thank you, but for now I think I just want to be alone," Lyoy said, sitting on the bed. "Let me know when Emma's better, please."

There was a small pause, "I will." Then there was silence.

"Sir, Lyoy is requesting to meet, and I quote, the friends of Em," Loki said, appearing on the bridge.

Mai nodded, "Gather them in the mess hall, I think we can allow her to visit them a bit." She disappeared with a wave of her hand. Mai sighed, and headed down there himself.

In less than ten minutes First Squad, Em's sister, and Mai were gather in the mess hall. Lyoy walked in just after Mai. "So many gathered!"

Liz approached her, a very angry expression on her face. "What the hell did you do to my sister!" Lyoy stood there and let Liz punch her in the face. "You monster!" Several members of First Squad grabbed her, and pulled her away from Lyoy.

"I understand your anger," Lyoy said, "but I did nothing to Em."

Liz froze, "What did you call her?"

"Em. The name she told me to call her."

Jack stepped forward, "I think that's all the proof you need Liz." Liz sat down on one of the nearby tables. "Lyoy, I want to apologize."

She looked at him, "For what?"

"For doubting that Em was willingly staying with you." He approached her and offered his hand, "If you're allowed to call her Em, then you're important to her. If she trusts you, then I trust you."

Lyoy shook his hand. First Squad all came over to introduce themselves, if Jack accepted her, then they would too.

* * *

Jack, Eric, Lyoy and the rest of First Squad lined the halls outside sick bay. Em had been in and out of surgery for an entire day. The signs were getting better, and the lead surgeon thought that she was going to be perfectly fine. When she finally woke, only Jack and Eric were allowed in first. Two at a time was the limit.

She smiled when they walked in, "Long time no see."

"Emma, what the hell were you thinking? Jumping into a fight between Elites," Eric said, sitting next to her. "Talk about dumb."

She laughed a little, "I know, but I was able to see you guys because of it."

"Is it true Emma? Are you staying with them by choice?" Jack asked, his voice remaining neutral.

She looked over at him, still smiling, "Yeah, I am. I like it there."

He nodded, "Then I'll send Lyoy in. Eric?"

"Coming." The two of them left, promising to be back soon.

An armed guard escorted Lyoy into he room. "Em!" Lyoy rushed over to her side and hugged her. "So good to see you okay!"

Em wrapped her around Lyoy, "I'm glad to see you too. I was afraid that they wouldn't let me see you."

Lyoy smiles, "I convinced them I was really your friend."

"That's good. I knew Jack would understand."

There was a knock at the door, and Liz walk in. "Em?"

"LIZ? What are you doing here?!" Em sat upright, cringed, and fell back down.

Lyoy rubbed her arm, "I'll let the two of you catch up." She left, leaving the two sisters staring each other down.

Em smiled, "I heard you got promoted again. Congratulations."

"I heard you joined the Covenant. Congratulations," Liz said, her voice cold.

Em frowned, "I didn't join the Covenant, I joined Lyoy."

"Isn't that the same thing? She's our enemy."

"Lyoy isn't. The Covenant is. Lyoy has nothing to do with that."

Liz wasn't convinced, "Part of the agreement for treating you was to release all the humans on that ship. Guess how many they returned to us?" Em didn't have a chance to guess, "185. Out of those, almost a hundred requested to be sent back over."

Em smiled, "It's not so bad once you get used to the purple."

"Em, their aliens!"

"Doesn't matter."

Liz threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, it doesn't matter. Do what you want." She turned and left, leaving Em alone until some of First Squad arrived.

* * *

"Lyoy, this is Iala." Lyoy was standing on the bridge, after the _Brilliant Exile_ had hailed her.

"Iala, what news do you have for me?" She was conscious of the dozen or so Humans watching her.

There was a pause, "Tral stepped down. He has given command to you, upon your return."

Lyoy nodded, "Very well. Tell him I'll allow him to disembark where ever he wishes."

"It will be done, Shipmistress." You could hear her smile. The communication closed, and Lyoy shook her head slowly.

Mai approached her, "Shipmistress Lyoy."

She grinned, "I assume it was bound to happen. I was the only one who would stand up to Tral."

He nodded, "Whenever you are ready to return to your ship, I'll allow you to leave."

"Thank you Captain, but I will wait for Em. She will want to return with me." He nodded, and Lyoy headed back to see Em to tell her of the news.

* * *

**On board the _Brilliant Exile_ – Three Days Later**

"It was a pleasure to see you all again, may our paths across again," Em said, standing on the bridge of the _Brilliant Exile_ with Lyoy by her side. On the view screen was all of First Squad, all gathered on the small bridge of the _Hidden Descent_.

Jack smiled, "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Lyoy placed her hand on Em's shoulder, "If you ever need us, just contact us as we showed you. We shall come."

Mai nodded, "We will, Shipmistress."

"Bye," Em said, and the communication closed.

Lyoy took her seat in the center of the bridge, and Em sat next to her, in Lyoy's old seat. "Take us to our destination, I am most anxious to be rid of Tral." The ship jumped into Slipspace.

"4 Cycles until we arrive, Shipmistress."

"Very good, everyone can relax then. This ship is no longer partaking in combat. We shall return to our old ways of exploration and trade," Lyoy said proudly. "The ship shall also work to bringing peace between our species, and those of the humans. As such, starting now, Emma Mayfield is now second in command of this vessel."

Everyone on the bridge cheered, and Em blushed. "I'm honored."

Lyoy ran a finger slowly down the side of Em's cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Em smiled, "So Shipmistress, what do we do now?"

Lyoy smiled back, "Whatever we want, Em. Whatever we want."

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

**

* * *

**

**Notes from the author:**

Thanks for reading this far, this is the end of part 1. I will be continuing the story after a break to gather my thoughts for the next adventure. I assure you that all the characters will return at some point, but the main focus will be on Em, Lyoy and Iala.

Let me know what you thought, anything you want me to do differently next time. Hopefully I'll be able to post at the same rate, so until next time!

* * *

**UPDATE AS OF 12/16/09**

Part 2 of "The Story of Em" will start soon! I promise, already writing chapter 3. It's just slow going as I'm now on vacation! Woo!


	12. Part Two Chapter One

**Chapter One  
On board the _Brilliant Exile_ – Three Months Later**

"Let's see if we can get in and out without being spotted, shall we?" Em said. She sat on the bridge, lights dimmed, with the minimum crew at their stations. Lyoy was on board a drop ship, which had snuck past UNSC defenses and stolen some supplies. The ship was currently drifting in dark mode, something Iala had been working for a few weeks. Based on the UNSC stealth information she had found from a UNSC database they had recovered a few months ago, she had worked to apply similar technology to the _Brilliant Exile_.

Iala appeared on the holographic communication stand near Em. "We're completely dark, they should not detect us."

Em nodded, "Good. Move us to the rendezvous point at maximum speed." The crew reacted instantly, they had quickly adjusted to Em's command. She knew all of them by name, and frequently spent time with them in the general mess hall. The ship was more a community than military now. "Anbo, any sign of the drop ship?"

Anbo 'Sifusee turned to her, "None, although our sensors are running very low. It's hard to see through the amount of debris in orbit." He gestured to his screen and the lack of information. "We won't see them until they clear the field."

"How long till we're in position?"

"Just over a unit, we're drifting at the moment," Neha 'Momoree answered. The female pilot was the tallest Sangheili on the entire bridge crew, even sitting she looked huge to Em. The first time they met, Em had been afraid, but Neha was one of the nicest people Em had ever met.

Em nodded, moving to stand near Neha. "That's fine. Hopefully we'll get there when they do. Just don't run them over."

Neha laughed, "In all my time I have never once 'run over' anything."

Em laughed too, before turning to Dawo 'Jaulee at the communication console. "Any chatter about us?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I picked a conversation between a ship AI and the ground AI about missing cargo, but they didn't place too much priority on finding it." Dawo spoke English the best, which is why Em had wanted him on her bridge crew. She taught him all the UNSC code words and phrases she knew, and he quickly picked up more and more, to the point where she would need him to translate the English transmissions they would intercept.

She nodded, "That's good. As long as the alarm wasn't raised."

"I have the drop ship!" Anbo called. "Moving towards us, it was drifting with the debris."

"Direct communication line established," Dawo said. "Lyoy reports they have all the supplies."

Em returned to her seat, "Prepare to receive the drop ship and start preparations for a Slipspace jump."

The crew got right to work. It wasn't long before the drop ship was secure, and the ship jumped to Slipspace, confusing all ships in system as to where a Covenant vessel appeared from, and then left the system.

Lyoy walked onto the bridge, and found Em in her arms almost immediately. She picked her up, and they held each other. "Oh Em."

"How was it Lyoy?" Em smiled.

Lyoy set her down, "Like the other UNSC outposts we've raided. Full of humans." She smiled, "I got you something."

Em looked confused, "What?"

"It's on our room, let me show you." Lyoy grabbed Em and they jogged down to their quarters. Em had been sleeping with Lyoy every night, and the room had a much different feeling without Tral. Sangheili and Human alike were constantly walking in to their main room to visit, or for informal meetings. It had become one of the top social gathering places.

Em walked in first, to see a large crate in the middle of the room. "What's this?"

"Your surprise. Open it."

Em pulled the top off, and found large quantities of junk food, including chocolate. She had made some comments to Lyoy about missing Human food, which is why they had started raiding Human colonies for supplies. "Oh my god!"

Lyoy hugged her from behind, "Did I do good?"

Em turned in Lyoy's arms and kisses her, which involved Lyoy closing all four of her mandibles and Em kissing the spot where the four mandibles met. She smiles, "This is the best present I've gotten in a long time."

"You earned it, the whole crew thinks so. This is our gift for you, this box is yours," Lyoy said. "Shouldn't last you too long." They laughed.

The communication screen beeped, and Iala appeared. "Lyoy, you've returned."

The two of them walked over to the screen, "I have Iala, what can we do for you?"

"We're running low on a vital mineral for repairs to our computer systems. We'll have to locate a source of the mineral the Covenant do not control," she said.

Lyoy looked skeptical, "Why have we not needed this mineral before?"

"The reason we use it is because it lasts so long, however under Tral's command we were taking damage much more frequently than before," she explained. "Our reserves are almost out."

"Okay, if you can find a source not controlled by the Covenant we shall head there at once," Lyoy said. Iala nodded, and disappeared as the communication ended. "Always something with her."

Em smiled, "Without her this ship would be in pieces. You know it."

Lyoy laughed, "That it would."

**

* * *

On board the UNSC _Flight of the Bumblebee_**

"Sir, is that all?" Jack asked. He and Sergeant Major Elizabeth Mayfield were standing in a briefing room, alone except for Loki the artificial intelligence and the face of Admiral Honshu Mai. The same man who had helped them track down the _Brilliant Exile_ and Em three months ago.

Mai smiled, "That's it. Now that you've been assigned to ONI, you need some easy jobs to start."

Liz grinned back at him, "Too easy if you ask me, but I won't complain."

"What ship will we take?" Jack asked.

"You're on it," Mai replied. "The _Bumblebee_ is our latest ship."

They looked at each other. "Sir, this is a small ship, and as far as I can tell, there's no one on board," Jack said, confused.

Mai looked equally confused, "Loki hasn't told you?"

They both turned to the hologram, who was trying her best to look innocent. "I was going to get around to it, eventually."

"What?" Liz asked.

"This ship is state of the art, even in the ONI experimental technology rings. I'm in control of everything, you just need to input the information you want," Loki explained. "Seeing as this ship was designed for stealth missions, it was decided that it wouldn't need more than 10 people, and was designed as such. There is only enough food and water for 4 people, for 4 months. As our mission will last that long, it should be plenty."

Jack nodded slowly, "As long as it's you, and not some strange A.I. I'm fine with it."

Mai smiled, "I knew you'd be fine. You'll need to meet up with Captain Henderson of the _ Last Gleaming_. He's technically in charge of this assignment. All reports go to him."

"Yes sir." Jack said, saluting.

Mai smiled, "Take care of them Loki, see you all in four months." The communication closed.

Loki pulled up a map, "It'll take us about 4 days to reach the UNSC _Last Gleaming_ at maximum speed. Shall I set a course, Lieutenant?"

Jack nodded, "Do it."

"Course set, ship is accelerating into the slipstream." The ship shook gently as they passed through. "While traveling at maximum speed, several functions are offline."

Jack and Liz headed to the bridge, a short distance down the deck. "What functions are those?"

Loki's voice filled the hall, "Radio and Radar jamming, for one. Using the engines at full negates the baffled effect, thus rendering us visible on heat sensors. Also, power has been diverted from the camouflage shield."

"What's that?" Liz asked.

They entered the bridge, a much larger version of Loki, standing 4 feet tall, floating a few feet off the ground, was waiting for them in the middle of the room. "The exterior is completely covered in a reflective material that scatters all scans, both UNSC and Covenant."

"So, we're invisible as long as we're in stealth mode? That's good to know," Jack said. "What's with the new size?"

She smiled, "Like me better small?"

He paused, "No, just curious."

Liz took her seat, and Jack stood next to her, "Well, let's get this started."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Wow! Feels good to be back! Anyway, here we have the first chapter of Part 2 of _The Story of Em_ and the adventure isn't over. Far from it in fact. Look forward to at least another 11 chapters of Em, Lyoy and the gang (which if you didn't notice, got a lot bigger).

Well, look forward to another week of straight Em! Cause I'm ready to **go!**


	13. Part Two Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

Em and her crew were on the bridge, Lyoy had been up late settling a civil dispute on the ship, and had asked her to run the bridge alone for the morning. Iala's face appeared on the screen, "Lyoy."

Em stood, walking to the point where she knew the camera looked for her, "Lyoy isn't here right now, what can I do for you Iala?"

"Emma, you'll do. I have found the location we much go to to retrieve the mineral." Iala explained. "I have sent the bridge the coordinates."

Neha turned, "I have them. It's only 5 cycles from here."

Anbo stood, "That system is controlled by the Kig-yar. It would be unwise to travel there."

Iala waved him away, "It's the only mine that isn't controlled by the Covenant High Council. It's our only choice."

Em sighed, "Set a course, we'll head there for now. From what I understand, we won't survive without this mineral, correct?"

"Our computers would start to fail, and without them, we can't control the ship," Iala said matter-of-fact-ly. "It's the only option." The communication closed.

Anbo sat down, with an almost silent sigh. He was right, it was unwise. The Kig-yar had proved they would kill those on board for fun, even if the High Council had ordered the ship into Exile unless in extreme conditions. "Anbo, you know we would never charge in blindly, we'll do some reconnaissance first, make sure we know we can pull it off first."

"Of course Em, I just don't want us to all die on a mission for her."

Lyoy walked on to the bridge, and instantly noticed Anbo's attitude, "What happened?"

Em hugged her, "Iala found a mine of the needed mineral, the only downside is it's a Kig-yar mining facility."

"And Anbo doesn't want to go?"

"He doesn't want to die, which shouldn't be a problem with our new stealth systems," Em explained, a little loud. Anbo glared at her.

Lyoy sighed, "I guess we're headed there?" Em nodded. "We'll be fine. How long till we get there?"

"5 cycles," Neha answered.

Lyoy nodded, "Good. Neha you have command. Em, come with me." She led Em down to their room, once the door closed behind them, Lyoy locked it. Em thought she was angry until she turned around. She was smiling, "It's been a while since we had time to ourselves."

Em stood a little confused, "What? You aren't angry with me?"

"No Em," Lyoy laughed. "I want to spend some time with you, like we did once Tral was gone."

Em blushed, "Oh. That." Once Tral was off the ship, Lyoy felt much more free with her relationship with Em, and she showed it off to everyone. A few nights after that, Lyoy wanted to make the relationship much more serious. Em was nervous at first, but Lyoy's hands were gentle, and soon Em found herself enjoying their time together.

However, as the ship started to adjust to their old way of life, the amount of work Lyoy and Em had began to grow. The little things, dispute among neighbors, managing supplies, and keeping everyone happy. Em couldn't remember the last time she and Lyoy had just been together for the sake of being together.

"You're still interested?" Lyoy asked, a finger running along Em's jawline.

Em nodded, "Of course."

Lyoy kissed her, "Good." She led Em into their bedroom, and began to disrobe.

"Neha, you think this is going to work?" Anbo asked as soon as Lyoy and Em had left.

Neha turned to him, "I trust Emma, even if you don't."

"She's Human!"

"So? She's proven herself time and time again!" Neha noticed the rest of the crew watching. "You all agree with me right?"

Hnbi leaned back in his seat, "Don't drag me into this." Dawo didn't reply. The males all tended to ignore Neha and Anbo when they argued, which was more frequent now that Tral wasn't in command.

Anbo sighed, "Why must you always argue with me?"

"Because you are always so negative in your judgements," she turned back to her station. "And because I enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?"

She nodded, "It's entertaining to me."

Anbo laughed suddenly, "Something we agree on, for once."

Neha smiled, she had known they agreed on that, and that's why she continued to argue with him. All part of her plan to win him over as her mate.

Em laid with the sheets pulled up to her neck, staring at the ceiling. Lyoy had just left to take a bath, and Em had declined her offer to join. She sighed, and got up, finding her clothes which had been scattered across the room. She dressed and went to get a glass of water.

The screen beeped at her as she reached the kitchen; incoming communication. She sighed, and moved to it. Neha's face appeared, "Emma."

"What is it Neha?"

She looked nervous, "Can I talk to you? Privately."

Em nodded, "Want me to come there?" Neha nodded. "I'll be right there." She headed back into the bedroom to find her shoes, and poked her head into the bathroom. "I'm headed out to see Neha about something. Call me if you need me."

Lyoy waved with a smile. "Okay, see you for dinner."

Em quickly found her way to Neha's room, it wasn't far. She knocked on the door twice, hurting her knuckles on the metal plating. It slid open almost instantly, and Neha practically pulled Em inside. "Finally, you're here."

Em stumbled, catching herself. "Woah. What is it Neha?"

Neha sat down on her couch, Em joined her. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"What?"

Neha looked nervous again, "Well. You and Lyoy are... Together. Right?" Em nodded, wanting Neha to get to the point. "How did that start, how did you win her over?"

Em looked surprised, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because... Because I like Anbo."

**

* * *

On board the UNSC _Flight of the Bumblebee_**

"_Flight of the Bumblebee_ this is _Last Gleaming_."

Jack moved up to the screen, looking into the giant face of Captain Henderson, "Sir, reporting as ordered."

Henderson did not look like a pleasant man, nor did he sound particularly friendly, "Lieutenant Rip, is it?"

Jack nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, well, I've transferred your assignment to your ship's AI. You are to monitor a Jackal mining facility we've recently discovered, a 4 month extended assignment. Every 4 weeks you are to move to a nearby system and make a report."

Jack nodded again, "Yes sir."

Henderson turned away from the screen, reading something, "Good, then get going." The communication closed.

Jack turned, both Loki and Liz were standing on the bridge with him. "Busy guy," Liz said, she clearly didn't like him anymore than Jack did.

Loki, now standing closer to Liz's height, smiled, "He is, he's in charge of almost a dozen covert operations. Course set, ready to depart Lieutenant."

"Go, let's get started," he said, and sat down with a sigh.

Liz sat next to him, and joking said "Hey, what are the chances we'll run into the _Brilliant Exile_ while we're in Covenant space?"

Jack laughed a little, "Zero, why would they willingly head to a Jackal facility?"

"True, true," Liz said, smiling.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Chapter 2! Wooo! Sorry for the late post, but in my timezone it is still Sunday, which means I kept my schedule! Anyway, starting a subplot, first of many. Let's see how this goes!

Thanks for the all comments about last chapter. I was worried I might not get all the people back because of my long break but looks like most of you returned. Makes me happy ^_^


	14. Part Two Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
On board the UNSC _Flight of the Bumblebee_**

"Jack. Wake up Jack, we're here." Jack's eyes slowly opened, he was sitting on the bridge, slumped over himself in his chair. Loki was right there, staring at his face, her holographic glow blinding him. He sat up, and she stood upright, "We're about to arrive in system, I engaged stealth procedures."

He stood, and stretched, "Good. Where's Liz?"

"I'm here," she said, walking through the open doorway from the crew quarters. "Took a quick shower."

Loki turned a display panel on the port side, a picture of a vast asteroid ring appeared, several asteroids were surrounded by ships and space stations, forming a spider web of sorts connecting several asteroids. "I've pinpointed their location, they are in the asteroid belt orbiting star. The sixth planet in the system as a similar orbit, and we can monitor them from there."

"Good. Liz, you have the bridge." He headed back to shower and eat something.

**

* * *

On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

"Emma, I detected an unknown ship entering the system," Anbo said, turning to her. "Unknown vessel."

Em sat up, and looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

He pulled the sensor information over to the main screen, "I was doing a sweep of the edge of the system, like you requested, and I detected a Slipspace rupture." The sensor's bleeped as they detected a small rupture outside the orbit of the eighth planet. "When the ship scanned the area, it detected this vessel, only to have it disappear almost instantly."

An outline of the vessel appeared, generated by the computer. Em stood and walked towards the screen. "Looks UNSC, but if it's not in our database, that means it's new."

"Why here?" Neha asked, spinning around in her chair. "Out of all the Covenant operations to observe, why this one?"

Em shrugged, "Don't know, but it just means we'll have some company when we get in there." She tapped a control near her chair, and Iala appeared on screen, "Iala."

"Emma."

"We've detected a UNSC ship that's not in our database, our scanners can't pick it up anymore, they have cloaking technologies that are new to us. Think there's a chance they can see us?"

She shook her head, "Impossible. The UNSC is years behind me."

Em smiled, "Just wanted to make sure. All set to leave?"

"The drop ship is 90% complete, we will be ready before the end of a cycle," the communication closed as she went back to work.

**

* * *

On board the UNSC _Flight of the Bumblebee_**

An alarm went off, "We've been scanned!" Jack came running onto the bridge, half dressed. Loki turned to him, "Right when we dropped out of Slipspace a Covenant band sensor sweep pinged us."

Jack looked confused, "What?"

"Someone knows we're here!"

Liz was seated at the sensor console, "The computer can't determine the source of the scan. It appears to be coming from the sixth planet, but there's nothing there."

Loki crossed her arms, and the alarm turned off, "Electromagnetic interference from the planet could be blocking our scans, we are running in dark mode."

"Continue course, maybe we'll find something when we get closer," Jack pulled his shirt on, and sat down in his chair, watching the view screen which displayed a picture of the sixth planet.

After several slow hours of moving through empty space, Loki announced that there was nothing in orbit of the sixth planet. "I've scanned it twice, empty. Whatever was there, isn't there anymore."

"Can you intercept radio transmissions from the station?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

He got up, "Any reports of us?"

Loki stood still for a second, then shook her head, "Nothing in the past hour."

"Actively translate everything we pick up, I want to know what's going on." Jack moved to the door to the crew quarters, "Liz, want anything to eat?"

She jumped up to follow him, "Thought you'd never ask!"

**

* * *

On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

"Emma!" Anbo practically jumped out of his chair. "I have them!"

Em, who was talking to Neha, turned to him, "Have who?"

He walked over, excited, "The unknown UNSC ship! I found them!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sensor panel. "See, right here, they just entered orbit of this planet!"

"How did you find them, I thought they disappeared?"

He nodded, "They did, but I was going over the sensor records of their arrival, and I managed to figure out their cloaking frequency. Some sort of new technology, similar to ours. But I found them!"

Em nodded, "Monitor them, if we have to we'll tell them to stay out of this when we make our run."

"Of course," Anbo said, sitting down at his station again.

Just then Lyoy walked in, dressed in her combat gear. "Dawo, come with me," she said.

Em turned to her, "Ready to go?"

"We are. Sorry for taking Dawo, we need him to translate Kig-yar for us."

"I understand," Em said, and hugged her. "Good luck."

She nodded as Dawo walked across the bridge to join her. They left, leaving the bridge in silence. Em turned to her remaining crew, Neha at the front of the bridge, Anbo off to the right, and Hnbi behind her on weapons. "Anbo let me know when the drop ship leaves."

"Right," he replied, pulling up a secondary view. His main focus was still on the stealth UNSC ship. There was only a short pause before he announced they were away.

**

* * *

Four hours later on board the _Brilliant Exile_**

The now empty communications console beeped. Em jumped up and quickly accepted the communication. A burst of static came through the speaks, with Lyoy's voice heard in the background. It was too hard to hear. "Lyoy, this is Em. Say again, we didn't make out that transmission!"

There was a pause, and her voice came back, much clearer. "We've been detected, the Kig-yar have our drop ship, we need assistance!"

Em turned back to the bridge, "Neha, take us in at maximum speed, drop cloak if you need to."

"Right away, accelerating!"

"Charge weapons!"

Hnbi was the only one who sounded calm. "Weapons at 30% and rising."

Dawo turned to her, "We'll be detected by the UNSC ship in 10 seconds."

"I'll handle them," she said, and turned back to the communication console. She selected all the standard UNSC bands and started broadcasting, "Attention UNSC vessel, we are about to engage the Kig-yar fleet, please retreat if you wish to remain safe."

"They've spotted us, two ships moving to intercept us," Dawo reported.

"Neha!"

There was a sudden shift in the artificial gravity, "I'm dodging as best I can!"

"Weapons are at 95%, firing in 4 seconds," Hnbi reported calmly. There was a pause, and suddenly several bursts of plasma launched from the ship. "Direct hit on both target's weapon systems. They are launching boarding crafts."

Em started at the forward screen, "Burn them."

Another slavo of plasma shot forward, burning all the inbound ships. "Boarding craft destroyed." There was silence on the bridge as the _Brilliant Exile_ sailed between the two Kig-yar ships as they could do nothing but watch.

Once the battle was over, Em noticed the communication console was flashing, there was an incoming communication. It was being broadcasted on the a standard UNSC channel. The Humans wanted to talk.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Okay everyone, I apologize for yesterday. I had a busy day, and I didn't get any work done on the story, and I felt that posting a chapter would ultimately make me more stressed (I've only just finished the first half of chapter 5, I'm was normally about 5 chapters ahead while writing part 1, so I'm feeling a bit more stressed this time, and posting yesterday would have added to that. But, here you go, and I'll try to work on posting everyday from now on. To be honest, at this point, I have only a vague idea of where the story is going.

Anyway, enjoy.


	15. Part Two Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
On board the UNSC _Flight of the Bumblebee_**

"Is that... Emma?" Jack asked, staring at the screen.

Liz played the transmission again, it was unmistakably Em. "It is," she answered. "Should we reply?"

Loki pulled up a view of the planet they were orbiting as a Covenant vessel suddenly appeared out of nothing. "Covenant vessel de-cloaking ahead of us. I've identified it as the _Brilliant Exile_."

"That confirms it then," Jack said. "Loki, open a channel with-"

"Jackal ships approaching!" Loki said, interrupting him. She changed the display to a tactical map of space, expanding it into 3D using her own holographic projectors. Two ships were approaching the _Brilliant Exile_ from the Jackal mining operation.

Liz and Jack stood and watched as the battle started, and the Brilliant Exile barely noticed them. "They've made some upgrades," Jack said, impressed by the precision of their weapon fire.

Liz agreed, and sat down at the communications station. "I'll calling Emma." She opened a channel, "Em? Is that you?"

* * *

**On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

"Em? Is that you?" Em was taken aback, she wasn't expecting to hear her sisters voice coming through.

She opened the channel, "Liz?"

"Em?" There was a pause, as both sister couldn't believe it. "Uh, how've you been?"

Em sat down, "Good, good. Listen, we're having a bit of a problem right now."

"I noticed."

"So, we'll chat once it's all resolved, okay?"

"Sure thing, oh, Jack says hello."

"He's with you?"

"And Loki, the AI. You remember. Anyway, we'll be around. Good luck!" The communication closed. The second Em turned around Neha and Anbo burst out laughing. Even Hnbi chuckled.

Em got up and headed to her seat, "What's so funny?"

They quieted themselves down, but it was Hnbi who replied, "Of all the humans in the galaxy to encounter in a place like this, your sister is great relief to us all."

"Yeah, now we don't have to blow them up," Anbo said smiling.

Em sighed, "We do have to rescue Lyoy and Dawo. Hnbi, take some of the warriors and head to a drop ship, launch as soon as you can. We'll carve a way into the facility for you."

He hesitated, "Who will run this console? The weapons are not something just anyone can use."

Em got up and walked over, "I will. Don't worry, I won't hit you. Now move." He nodded to her, and ran off, pulling out his personal communicator to call for others.

"Okay, Anbo, you have a fix on Lyoy's position?" Em said, familiarizing herself with the weapons.

He turned back to his station, and pulled up a map of the facility, a dot appeared. "Right here, Dawo is with her."

A second dot appeared down the hallway, one placed by Em. "This is where I will fire, cut this walkway in half, and let the drop ship move into position."

"Emma, we are departing," Hnbi's voice said over the speakers.

They appeared on the map, moving towards the facility. She informed him of the plan, "Your short wave radio's should penetrate the interference, so you'll be able to reach Lyoy and Dawo."

"Affermative." They watched as the dot moved in, and Em pushed the fire button. A single plasma bolt lashed out, traveling several times faster than the drop ship. It impacted and melted through the walkway instantly.

The drop ship was instant in the hole. "They are in position," Anbo said. "Lyoy and Dawo are moving towards them." The map updated to reflect this. They sat there for the longest 10 seconds of Em's life.

"I have them," Hnbi said suddenly, breaking the silence. "En route to the ship."

* * *

Em was in the hanger when Lyoy stepped out the drop ship. She ran over to give her a hug. "Lyoy!" Lyoy caught her, but the force knocked them both down. "Are you okay?" Em asked, now laying on Lyoy.

Lyoy looked in pain, "I was hit by a plasma bolt, nothing serious."

"You were shot!" Em jumped up immediately. There was a burn on her left thigh. "You need to get that treated!"

Lyoy chuckled, "Don't worry Em, just grazed me. I'll be fine."

The internal communications came online, "We've gone back into stealth mode, they can't find us." It was Neha from the bridge. "Also, Liz is calling for you Emma."

Dawo was suddenly standing next to Em, laughing, "Your sister is the human on board the stealth ship?"

Lyoy smiled, "We should have them on board. Go, talk with them. I will get a bandage for this."

Em and Dawo headed to the bridge, parting with Lyoy. Hnbi was already back at his station. "I'll get your sister on the line," Dawo said, easily taking his position back.

It wasn't more than three seconds later than Liz, Jack and the AI Loki appeared on the screen. "Emma!"

She smiled, "Hey Liz. Jack. Loki."

Jack smiles, "How've things been?"

"Well, other than today, good," Em said. "Lyoy has extended an invitation to come on the ship for a while."

Jack nodded, "We'd be happy to. Are you sure it's safe to remain in this system?"

Em nodded back, "Our cloak is up, and we have some repairs to make before we use the Slipspace drive." She turned from the screen, "Neha, Anbo, would you two prepare for their arrival?"

"Sure, Emma," Neha said, getting up. She winked at Em, who simply smiled. Anbo followed her out.

Loki cleared her throat, "Not to be rude, but what about me?"

"Our computer systems have already been formated for UNSC AI Loki, no worries," Em said, turning back to the screen. "We've been preparing for having our own AI, but you're more than welcome link yourself with us."

Dawo's console beeped, "They are moving into link range, extending the link."

Loki's hologram disappeared, and her face appeared on all of the unimportant screens on the bridge, "Impressive set up. Hello Emma!"

Em laughed. "Welcome to the _Brilliant Exile_. All of you."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

So, so so so so SO SORRY! I've been SUPER busy with the holidays and the new term starting, and I've been trying to write, but I hit block after block, and I think I finally have an idea of where to go. Anyway, I apologize for leaving everyone hanging. Even if I don't update everyday, I will update a couple times a week. After this there will be a break from Em, so if anyone wants to write their own adventures with my characters, just message me and we'll work something out. Already had one someone ask, so I will link to their story (if they'd allow it and when it's ready) and anyone else's stories.

For now though, sorry this chapter is short. The rest of the chapters are going to be a bit shorter unless I have something I really want to do in a single chapter. Either way, let's finish this! YEAH!


	16. Part Two Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

Liz and Jack stepped off the drop ship onto the deck, Em standing there waiting. Lyoy and the rest of the bridge crew were right behind her. Em smiled, and hugged Jack. "Hey, long time no see."

"Hey Emma," he said, giving her a small kiss on the check. "Hey Lyoy," he said, letting Liz and Em have some time to themselves.

Em turned to her sister, "Hey sis."

Liz hugged her, "Missed you Em."

"Missed you too." Em looked nervously back at Lyoy, "You going to be nice to Lyoy?"

Liz followed her gaze, "You know, I think I might bet along with her." They laughed, and Em went to make introductions.

"Everyone, this is Jack and my sister Liz," Em said, point to each of them, before turn to the them, "You remember Lyoy, and this is Neha our pilot, Dawo our communications officer, Anbo on sensors, and Hnbi," she actually managed to get close in pronouncing it, "our tactical officer."

Liz look at each other them, "You're all Emma's friends?"

"I wouldn't say friend," Anbo started. Neha punched him square in the stomach. He chuckled, taking the blow, "She's more family, is what I was going to say."

Jack smiled, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Em, spend some time with your friends," Lyoy said. "I'll meet you for dinner later." She hugged Em, and led the bridge crew away.

Loki activated the communication system, "So, now what?"

The entire ship shook. Warning alarms flashed everywhere. Em and Liz were both thrown to the floor, Jack managed to stay upright. The lights flickered, and Em's head snapped around to the forcefields holding the air in hanger bay. They too, were about to fail.

"EVERYONE OUT!" She screamed, getting up and running for the door. Jack and Liz were a step behind her, and a handful of the workers in the hanger were behind them. They all ran into the corridor, and hit the door controls. As they slid shut, the forcefields failed, and all the air started to vent. The last worker, a young male Elite whom Em had spoken too several times while in the hanger, was pulled back out into the hanger. Everyone around the door reached for him, but it was too late. He was pulled into the vacuum.

Em turned to the Elites that survived, "Anyone have a communicator?"

"I do," said one of the younger workers said, pulling it out.

Em took it from him, "Thanks." She called the bridge. "Lyoy?"

There was a short pause, "Em? That you? Thank the prophets, how many got out of the hanger?"

"All but one."

"Who?"

Em looked up at the younger engineer. "Iace. Iace 'Xofutee."

Lyoy swore in Sangheili, "He was just a youngling."

"I'm heading to the bridge," Em said. "What happened?"

The ship rocked again, not as hard this time. "The Kig-yar found us," was what came through before the communication system died.

Em tossed the young engineer his communicator, "You should all go find Iala, she'll be running damage control. Jack and Liz, you can come with me."

Everyone scattered, Em, Jack and Liz heading alone towards the middle of the ship. It was a short walk, which made it an even smaller jog. The three stepped into the gravity lift, floating upward slowly. "Accelerate," Em commanded, instantly they increased in speed. She gave the command again, ignoring the warning that they were at unsafe exit speeds. Luckily Jack and Liz didn't understand the Sangheili phrase.

"This safe?" Liz asked, watching the decks flash by as they shot upward.

Em nodded, "Of course."

"Then what was that warning?" Jack asked.

Em shrugged and was about to tell him something unimportant when the gravity lift suddenly dumped them out, they all fell and rolled twenty feet down the hallway to the bridge. Em groan, "It said that we were traveling at speeds too fast to exit properly."

They got up, and headed onto the bridge. Lyoy was in her chair, several consoles were burnt out, and there was a small fire in the back corner, which Hnbi was trying to put out while still firing weapons. Jack ran over to him, taking the fire extinguisher from him, and putting the fire out.

Em sat down next to Lyoy, "What's happening?"

"They must have found our trail somehow, the two ships we fought earlier returned with some friends," she explained.

Anbo brought up a map. "Five Kig-yar ships, we've disabled two."

Liz stepped closer to Lyoy and Em, "Let us head back to our ship, we can help you fight them off."

"You'd be shot down before you got back, and even if you didn't, then they'd know you were here," Em said. "I thought you wanted to go undetected?"

Loki's face appeared on a monitor, "Emma's right, besides, I could fight without you. We won't do enough damage to risk the mission."

Liz didn't have a chance to respond as another plasma bolt struck the shields, shaking the ship. "Shields are about to fail," Hnbi reported.

Lyoy jumped up, "Take them offline, take everything you can offline, full power to weapons, I want you to burn them all at once."

Hnbi nodded, and the lights went out. "Firing," he said calmly. There was a pause, "We have fired 43 plasma torpedos. They are attempting to evade them. 27 torpedos have hit their target, 2 of the remaining 3 ships have been completely destroyed, the other is moving to attack."

"How long till weapons recharge?"

He consulted his console, "Half of our turrets are offline and need repairs, only two are fully operational. They will recharge in two units."

Lyoy carefully considered her options, "Move us towards the mining facility, that way they'll be shooting at their own people."

Jack moved up, "If we can get their shields down with our weapons, you can take them out."

Em nodded, "He's right Lyoy, we should let them help."

"But your mission-"

"Screw it!" Liz shouted, "We're going to help, and nothing you say will stop us. You're family, and we help our family. Loki?"

Loki's face appears on a nearby console, "All set, we'll need a minute to charge weapons, I'll monitor your weapons charge to time my shot."

Lyoy smiled, "Let's get this underway."

**

* * *

On board the UNSC** **_Last Gleaming_**

"Sir, with all due respect, why are we here?"

Captain Henderson walked the length of the bridge, his sensors showing a battle between a single Covenant vessel and the Kig-yar ships. "We're checking up on the _Bumblebee_, as per the Admirals orders."

His first officer turned to him, "Yes, but why haven't we contacted them? Our communications wouldn't be picked up by the Covenant."

"That ship has stealth capabilities, we don't know what other advancements it has. For now, we play it safe," he replied, sitting down in his chair. "Have you located the _Bumblebee_ yet?"

"No sir, nothing yet."

He sighed. "Keep looking, they have to be-"

"Sir! I've got them, they're de-cloaking and firing weapons!"

Henderson jumped up, "What?"

"They fired on the remaining Jackal ship, and took it's shields out. The Covenant vessel is attacking." There was a pause. "Jackal ship has been destroyed. The Covenant vessel and the _Bumblebee_ are moving towards the mining station. I'm detecting weapons build up."

Henderson practically growled. "Open a channel to them. I intend to find out what the hell is going on."

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

Okay, okay. Here we go. Chapter 5. Now, let me tell you a little story. It's about this author, whose life is so busy with things that they forget to work on their story. When that happens, they forget the details of how the story is supposed to go, so they have to improvise a little. And by that, I mean they make a new ending completely.

Originally, this was supposed to go to 11 chapters like Part 1 did, however, because I forget the ending, and I don't think I'm going to have time to work on a new one, I sort of skimped out a little bit. This part only has 7 chapters, and I just finished writing chapter 7. HOWEVER, I didn't kill anyone off, because in case I want to (or any of you wants to) I want to let this universe be open for continuations. So, here we go. The last 2 chapters are coming later in the week!

Oh, side note: undeadshark is writing a story that crossed with mine, he's going to have some of my characters and such, so if you want to read it, here it is: .net/s/5597817/1/Hell_Squad Just know that, as of now, his story will not be considered canon with mine. If you're interested in writing a story with Em and Lyoy, or any of my characters, just message me. I'm open to it.


	17. Part Two Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

"We're in trouble," Loki said suddenly. "I was just hailed by Captain Henderson on the _Last Gleaming_."

Em and Lyoy looked confused, "Who?"

Jack turned to them, "He's the Captain in charge of our mission. I guess he followed us here."

"What happened to Captain Mai?" Em asked.

Liz joined the group, "Admiral Mai has other responsibilities now. I heard most of his crew was transferred to the _Last Gleaming_ when he became an Admiral."

"Will they recognize us?" Lyoy asked.

Jack considered it. "Well, they will recognize you. Maybe not the ship unless you broadcast your tags. For now we need to get out of here."

"Why? What about the mining facility?"

"Henderson won't take to our cooperation very well. In fact, he's probably planning on labeling us traitors."

Loki appeared again. "He is. I told him you were busy, and he inferred that you were both aboard this vessel. Henderson is not happy."

Lyoy sighed, "Bring your ship into our main hanger, tell Iala to make room. We're jumping to Slipspace."

Everyone went to work, with Em, Lyoy, Jack and Liz still standing in the middle of the bridge. The room was silent except for the computers. Dawo cleared his throat, "Lyoy. The humans want to talk."

Everyone in the room turned to him. Lyoy sighed, "You three step back please, I'll handle this." Em led Liz and Jack away from the center of the bridge, looking nervous.

Lyoy nodded, and Captain Henderson appeared on the main screen. "Covenant vessel, this is Captain Henderson of the UNSC. You will return all Humans on board at to us at once."

Lyoy smiled. "What Humans?"

"We are watching one of our vessels docking with yours. We know you have Humans on board," he replied. He wasn't smiling.

Lyoy was about to say something when she noticed a Human standing behind Henderson. "Eric? Is that you? It's been so long!"

Eric, Emma's old squad leader, looked surprised. "Lyoy? By the stars, what a coincidence."

Henderson turned angrily to Eric, "You are familiar with this alien?"

Eric nodded, now realizing he was in trouble. "Yes sir, her name is Lyoy. Our team along with then-Captain Mai hunted her and her ship down three months ago."

Henderson's eye lit up, "The Emma Mayfield case."

"That's right," Em said, walking up next to Lyoy. "Hey Eric, how's it been?"

Eric shrugged, "Not the same without you or Jack. I made Lieutenant."

She smiled, "Congratulations."

Henderson growled, "This is not a reunion!"

Lyoy laughed, "I think it is. Eric, how many of the original group is with you?"

He thought for a moment, "Most of them, why?"

"How'd you like to join us for dinner? After all we've been through, spending time with friends would be wonderful." She suddenly slapped her forehead, something Em had taught her, "I forgot, we have to destroy this mining facility first. After that, how about?"

Henderson was speechless, so Eric nodded. "Sure, see you soon." The communication closed.

Liz sighed, "We are so dead."

"Not as long as our people hold the majority on the ship," Loki said.

Jack turned to her screen, "'Our people?' They are our people!"

"I mean us, this misfit group of Elites, Humans, and AI."

Em took Jack by the arm. "Hey, let's just get out of here, okay. Get some rest, everything will be fine."

**

* * *

On board the UNSC** **_Last Gleaming_**

Eric boarded the Covenant drop ship carefully, making sure it was was empty. The door from the cockpit opened and a single, unarmed elite stepped out. It wore clothes, and not body armor. Eric's rifle pulled up at it and he froze. It laughed, "Calm down Eric, just me."

He sighed, and lowered his weapon. "Lyoy, what are you doing?"

She smiled at him, "Coming to get you, where's the rest?"

Eric moved to the door and waved everyone in. Lyoy recognized most of them. She heard shouting in the background, and someone fired a Human rifle. "That's Henderson, he's not happy."

Lyoy nodded. "Then let's get going."

**

* * *

On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

Em, Jack and Liz stood in the hanger, waiting for the ships to come back with her old friends. The hanger was busy being repaired and cleaned from the earlier damages. Em looked around, everyone was clearly upset, but the fact that they had found Em's friends was making the mood a little lighter.

"Drop ships in bound," someone called from the control panel.

"Emma," Anbo's voice called from the communications, "the Human vessel has jumped into Slipspace. They're gone."

She sighed, "I guess our company is staying for a while then. Inform the crew that we're taking on some passengers. Prepare the Slipspace transmitter, we need to talk to Admiral Mai."

"Yes Emma," the communications closed.

Jack turned to her, "Slipspace transmitter?"

She nodded, "Something we got in case we needed to reach Mai. Hopefully we'll be able to get everyone back to UNSC territory safely."

"They've docked, total count is 127 Humans." A fleet of drop ships swooped in and landed gracefully.

Em's eyebrows went up in surprise, "That's almost half the crew."

Liz headed for the closest one, "Well let's go greet them."

Lyoy and Eric, followed by some marines, were gently lowered out of the belly of the drop ship. Eric was laughing, and Lyoy had a large grin on her face. "Emma!" Eric called, running over.

She hugged him, "Hey, how's it been?"

He smiled at her, "Good. The team misses you though." She looked over her shoulder, and sure enough there was her old squad.

They all, in near unison, signed greetings to her. Quickly remembering her sign language, she returned the greetings, and went to give them all a hug. "I've missed you guys."

* * *

After the reunions and introductions were all over, Em broke the news about Henderson's escape, and showed them to their quarters while they were on board. Despite being stranded by their commanding officer, spirits were high. The Elites on board were very friendly to their guests, and everyone was getting along to Em's surprise.

With a sigh, she climbed into bed next to Lyoy, who lovingly wrapped an arm around Em's shoulders. Em curled up next to her. "Long day?"

Em smiled, "You could say that."

"I think it was for everyone, seems like forever ago when we arrived in this system," Lyoy put down the data pad she had been reading and turned her body towards Em. She wrapped both arms around her, and kissed her.

Em kissed her back, feeling small and warm inside Lyoy's embrace. She loved this feeling, and they quickly fell asleep together.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

One last chapter after this. So sad. Hopefully people will be inspired to use my characters.

Again, here is **undeadshark**'s story: _http://www. /s/5597817/1/Hell_Squad_

**Velo the Reaper** is writing a very similar story, so far it's good: _http://www. /s/5675451/1/Something_more_than_slavery_

I'm already working on my next story, a sort of spoof/parody of Doctor Who. Not sure if it'll be a crossfic with him or not, but it should be fun! Hopefully you'll read and enjoy it, thanks. It's been awesome.


	18. Part Two Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven  
On board the _Brilliant Exile_**

Em found most of the Humans eating breakfast in a large common room. She spotted her squad, with the additions of Jack and Liz, across the room, and went to join them. She grabbed some food along the way, and sat down between Jack and Eric. "Morning."

Everyone smiled, "Morning Emma."

She started eating, and the conversation resumed. They were swapping stories of battle, something Em hadn't ever experienced. Eventually the conversation broke into smaller discussions, and Jack turned his attention to Em. "Any word from Mai?"

She swallowed the bite she was chewing. "We're headed to meet him right now. Should be there tomorrow. He'll take everyone back, and we'll go our separate ways."

"What about Henderson?" Liz asked, joining the conversation.

Em shrugged, "Don't know, the message was short."

"Maybe he'll be killed? Or sent to the front lines?" Liz guessed.

"Liz," Jack said with a flat tone.

She held her hands up in defense, "Sorry, just curious. He knows we have Covenant relations, what if he goes to High Command?"

"Then we will deal with the situation best we can," he answered. Em nodded in agreement, she hoped that everything would go smoothly.

**

* * *

The next day on board the _Brilliant Exile_**

Em stood next to Lyoy as the ship dropped back into real space. They were in orbit around a dead planet, long since glassed.

Dawo cleared his throat, "I'm detecting a continuous broadcast on our frequency, coming from Admiral Mai."

Lyoy nodded, "Answer him."

There was a brief moment of static and Mai's face appeared. He wasn't happy. "Lyoy, Emma, you have to leave now. We just received word that the High Command has gotten word of-"

"Half a dozen UNSC ships just appeared in system!" Anbo called. "They have weapons charged and aimed at us."

Mai swore, and suddenly the communication channel opened up to the 7 ships approaching. "This is Admiral Mai, stand down your weapons."

Captain Henderson appeared. "Traitors don't get to order us around, Mai."

Em sighed, "Will you just shut up. We're not the traitors, the Elites are!" There was a pause in the group. "They've been forced out of the Covenant, and have joined us."

Mai nodded, "It's true, we have reports intercepted from their communications. They no longer carry a Covenant ID code."

Henderson was speechless. An Admiral, leading the group, glared. "Mai, send me all the data. We shall have a formal review."

"No, they're lying!" Henderson yelled. "Traitors, all of you!"

Anbo's console beeped wildly, "Henderson has fired at Admiral Mai's ship!"

"Neha!" Em called out.

"I'm moving!" She called back. The _Brilliant Exile_ slowly moved forward, blocking the path of the MAC round.

Em turned to Hnbi, "Don't fire at it, it'll only make it a molten slab of metal."

He nodded, "I know, Emma."

"Impact in 5 seconds. 3.. 2.. 1.." The entire ship shook. Em fell to the deck, and warning alarms blared everywhere. Anbo took assessment of the ship. "Shields have failed, power systems are struggling to manage."

Lyoy moved towards the screen. "Admirals, please restrain him. Another shot will destroy our ship."

The other admiral seemed surprise, "I thought your technology was more advanced than ours?"

"The Covenant's technology is. We scavenge for scraps, our power systems are 30 of your years out of date, and our shields are considerably weaker than a modern Covenant warship," she explained.

He nodded, "Move to intercept the _Last Gleaming_. Keep Henderson under control."

**

* * *

On board the UNSC _Hidden Descent_**

Em and Lyoy, as well as Mai and the other Admiral who introduced himself as Richard Helps, all sat in Mai's conference room. "Now, I understand that you have some peace, but we can't let you stay."

Em stared at the floor. Lyoy half stood in anger, "Why not?"

"She is a UNSC soldier, and we need her to fight the Covenant. There are proper protocols to be followed in this situation. An ambassador will be permitted to stay aboard, to help keep the peace," Helps replied, calmly.

Lyoy growled, "There won't be any peace without her on board my ship."

Mai turned to Helps, "Sir, if keeping the peace is what you want, then I suggest you let those who wish to stay on board stay."

"How many want to stay on board?"

Mai pushed a data pad over to him, a long list of names was displayed on the screen. "My god, how many of these were on the ship before?"

"All but a dozen or so," Mai replied. "Sir, these people are happy where they are. I suggest you appoint them as your ambassadors."

Helps looked up at Em, "Mayfield." She looked up, "What sort of work do Humans do aboard the ship?"

Em thought for a minute, "I would say 80% are on board as servants or companions, living with an Elite as a friend or loved one. That's what I was before Lyoy took command. The rest are crew members, helping where they can."

"And you?"

"I serve as second in command on board. I have my own bridge crew I work with, and I take orders only from Lyoy," she replied.

"Who you also sleep with?"

Em nodded. Lyoy growled again, "Our relationship has nothing to do with this."

Helps nodded. "Very well. They can stay. However, they must come back with us for briefings. Mayfield has spent enough time on board your ship to write a dozen reports on what she's learned. We need that information."

Em nodded again. "Very well."

Helps stood, "I promise you'll have her back before the end of the year."

Lyoy turned to Em, who translated that into the Covenant date system, "180 cycles."

"Agreed?"

Lyoy held out her hand, like Em had taught her. "Agreed. But if I don't get her back, the Covenant will seem like nothing."

Mai laughed at Helps' expression. "Don't worry, she'll be back."

Em hugged Lyoy, "Even if I have to escape and steal a ship, I'll be back."

"See you soon," Lyoy said, hugging her back. They parted as Lyoy headed back to the _Brilliant Exile_. Em watched the drop ship cross the void, and disappear.

She turned, the familiar faces of her Human friends and family stood behind her. Everyone was smiling. Em smiled, and moved to join them. For the next few months, Em was a Human again. They all headed towards their quarters to prepare for the long journey home. Em was the last one out, and she turned to look back out the windows, just in time to see the _Brilliant Exile_ jump into Slipspace. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she left. The door sealing shut behind her.

* * *

**Notes from the author:**

The end...

For now.

More stories (not an Em story at first) from me coming soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
